


Nouvelles résolutions et vieilles dentelles

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance [39]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Challenge Response, Cigarettes, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, New Year's Resolutions, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3078260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a de ces dates au cours desquelles, pour des raisons obscures, des défis se lancent. A soi-même ou aux autres. Voire les deux en même temps. Pour le meilleur mais plus sûrement pour le pire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Communauté: [muse-random](http://www.muse-random.livejournal.com/)  
> Défi: écrire 31 ficlettes sur le thème "Bonne résolution" en Janvier.  
> Note: honnêtement, ça m'étonnerait que je tienne la longueur, avec 31 textes, mais j'essayerai d'en faire au moins quelques uns! Par ailleurs, je ne sais pas absolument pas où je vais, comme ça, vous êtes prévenus. Enfin, je place tout ça dans l'UDC!verse mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas utile de connaître ladite déclinaison pour lire ce... cette chose.  
> Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada

_ Sanctuaire, Grèce, quelque part entre le 31 décembre 2008 et le 1er janvier 2009 _

 « Chiche ! » 

Oh non, pitié… Les deux bras étendus sur le dossier du sofa, Shura laissa sa tête partir en arrière tout en soupirant. Mauvaise idée s’il en était compte tenu de son taux d’alcoolémie et il la redressa aussi sec, pour jeter à Aiolia un regard qu’il espérait suffisamment noir. Raté. A peine si le Lion daigna le lui rendre, tout concentré qu’il était en train d’agiter un index provocateur sous le nez d’Angelo qui ricanait mollement. 

« Ah tu vois, que tu n’en es pas capable !

— Je n’en ai, surtout, pas envie.

— Tu parles, marmonna Milo depuis l’autre canapé, et qui observait le fond de son verre d’un air mélancolique. Dis plutôt que tu n’as aucune volonté, ça ira plus vite et on pourra passer à quelque chose de plus intéressant.

— Parce que tu crois que vous êtes capables d’avoir une conversation d’un niveau plus élevé, là tout de suite ? » 

Thétis avait dressé un sourcil dubitatif et Rachel pouffa d’un rire grêle tout en dodelinant sur l’épaule de la Suédoise, avant de refermer les yeux dans un soupir. 

« C’est complètement débile de toute manière. » Et le Cancer de lever son verre fraîchement rempli en direction d’un Shaka au sourire sibyllin en signe de remerciement, quand Aioros intervint : 

« Arrêter de te foutre de la gueule de tout le monde en permanence, tu trouves ça débile ?

— Ouais.

— Tu. Es. Complètement. Bourré. » Signala Kanon à toutes fins inutiles, une précision qui lui valut les rires de ses pairs, une chiquenaude mal ajustée de son jumeau et un rictus de commisération de la part de l’Italien : 

« Non mais regardez qui parle.

— Je t’emmerde.

— Là ! Tu vois, tu as recommencé, pointa le Sagittaire.

— Mais putain, arrêtez de jouer vos saintes Nitouche un peu… Comme si ça ne vous faisait pas marrer, quand ça tombe sur celui d’à-côté !

— Sauf que ça devient lourd.

— C’est vrai.

— Pas faux.

— Hé Shura, c’est vrai que c’est moche les ravages de l’alcool, tu ne trouves pas ? » 

L’interpellé qui pour l’heure doutait de parvenir à accommoder suffisamment pour identifier avec certitude les trois contradicteurs de son compagnon – Aioros et Aiolia, sûr ; Aldébaran peut-être pour le troisième ? Mais bon sang, il lui semblait pourtant que le Taureau prenait d’habitude plus de place dans son champ de vision – hocha vaguement la tête tout en tentant de nouveau d’adresser un avertissement muet au Lion sans plus de succès. 

« Donc pas chiche.

— Pas envie, je t’ai dit.

— Pourtant, le premier janvier, c’est le meilleur jour qui soit pour prendre une bonne résolution, argumenta Aioros.

— Dixit celui qui est une bonne résolution toute entière à lui tout seul.

— J’abandonne.

— Oh, déjà ? » 

Dans le ton d’Angelo avait surgi une note. Une de ces notes capables d’extirper le Capricorne des bas-fonds les plus obscurs de la pire des cuites et de le dessaouler en moins de deux. Se redressant tant bien que mal, il mobilisa son bras gauche en direction du Cancer, les coudes toujours appuyés sur ses genoux, penché vers leurs pairs, la lueur du défi le disputant au voile opaque que le whisky avait plaqué sur son regard. 

« Et bien quoi, allez ! Et c’est moi que vous accusez de n’avoir aucune volonté ? Non mais regardez-vous !

— Ben vas-y, prouve-le que tu en as, de la volonté ! » Relança Milo pendant que Camus, à ses côtés, scrutait le Cancer d’un air intéressé. 

Jusqu’ici, le Verseau n’était pas intervenu, mais il comptait visiblement les points. Il n’était pas le seul. Assis en tailleur aux pieds de Mü qui chuchotait avec Aldébaran, Shaka observait tout un chacun d’un œil clair – denrée rare en l’occurrence – et curieux bien que l’Italien demeurât le point focal de son attention. Et un sourire étira ses lèvres minces quand le Cancer se leva – vacilla – tout à coup, échappant par la même à la vaine tentative d’un Shura pas assez rapide de le retenir par le col de sa chemise. 

« C’est ça que tu veux hein…

— Ouais, c’est exactement ça.

— Et si je réussis ?

— Quoi que ce soit, tu ne réussiras pas.

— Tu me prends vraiment pour un con.

— Pourquoi, je ne devrais pas ?

— Très bien. J’arrête de fumer.

— Ben voyons, tu… QUOI ? » 

Le Scorpion avait ouvert de grands yeux, à l’instar des frères Xérakis. De son côté, Kanon enfouit son visage dans le premier coussin à sa portée pour étouffer un hurlement de rire, pendant que Saga, bouche, bée, en perdait son mégot. L’air soudain inquiet, Thétis chercha Shura du regard : elle le trouva en train de secouer la tête de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche en un signe désespéré de négation, les yeux rivés sur le Cancer, dressé au dessus de lui, torse bombé, et qui braillait, ses dernières bribes de contenance vaincues par le verre de trop : 

« Oui, Monsieur, j’arrête de fumer ! Là, voilà ! » Et Angelo de saisir son paquet de cigarettes encore à moitié plein et de l’expédier à l’autre bout de la pièce vers l’âtre de la cheminée. Que contre toute attente, il ne rata pas. 

« Dix contre un qu’il échoue.

— Tenu. » Rétorqua Aldébaran en serrant la main du Bélier qui baissa un regard surpris vers Shaka dont la tête s’était renversée dans sa direction, son sourire habituel au fond des yeux : 

« Vingt contre un pour ma part qu’il réussit. » 

L’air content de lui-même, Angelo se laissa retomber sur le sofa, son épaule heurtant durement au passage celle de l’Espagnol dont l’impuissance et l’incompréhension avaient ouvert les bras, comme il fusillait du regard un Aiolia soudain penaud : 

_« Non mais t’es con ou t’es con ?_

_— Mais c’est lui, aussi…_

_— Non, c’est toi ! Tu devrais le savoir à force, qu’il ne faut pas le chercher quand il est bourré !_

_— Mais c’est Milo qui…_

_— Oh, hé, c’est toi qui as commencé !_ , protesta le Scorpion. _Et ton frère !_

 _— Oui, et bien au moins, ça aura servi à quelque chose_ – Aioros avait dressé un menton vexé – _pour une fois._

 _— Servi ? Avant de parler au passé, attends déjà de voir comment ça va se passer. Oh mais suis-je bête : comment le verrais-tu vu que c’est_ moi _qui vis avec, tu te rappelles, gros malin ? Putain, merci, hein. Vraiment, merci !_

 _— Au fait_ – la voix de Kanon, encore gondolée de rire – _bonne année Shura !_

_— Ah, toi, ta gueule ! »_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: l'idée étant de poster une ficlet par jour toujours en rapport avec le thème "bonne résolution", je tente le fil rouge pour le mois sur une histoire globale (même si je me réserve la possibilité d'écrire des OS sans aucun rapport, voire dans d'autres fandoms). Initialement, je voulais faire coller chaque ficlet à chaque jour de janvier, mais vu que j'ai commencé avec la St Sylvestre... bref. Je confirme que ce truc sera du grand n'importe quoi, sans autre prétention que de répondre au défi en question ;)

_1 er Janvier 2009, début d’après-midi_

Secouant la tête, Saga soupira, face à un Kanon hilare : 

« Tu nous l’as méchamment énervé hier soir.

— Enervé qui ? » 

Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers Rachel qui venait d’entrer et qui grimaça aussitôt en se détournant de la fenêtre : 

« Oh ma tête… C’est quoi cette lumière, bon sang ?

— Il a neigé ce matin, tu n’as pas vu ?

— Non. Et ferme moi ça, là. » Grogna-t-elle avec un geste en direction des rideaux avant de s’enfoncer dans le vieux fauteuil près du bureau. 

« Ben alors ma chérie, on vieillit ? Taquina Saga.

— Tu m’aimes ?

— Tu le sais bien.

— Alors tais-toi. S’il te plaît. » 

Les deux Antinaïkos ricanèrent et Rachel commençait à se maudire d’avoir cédé à l’incompréhensible tentation de sortir de son lit quand Thétis fit son apparition à son tour, précédée par un serviteur dans le sillage duquel l’odeur réconfortante d’un thé corsé l’incita finalement à ne pas quitter le confort de son siège. Qu’elle avait réchauffé entre temps et qu’elle n’envisageait plus, de fait, céder à quiconque.

 

« Enervé qui ? Répéta-t-elle en arrondissant ses mains glacées autour de sa tasse fumante.

— Shura.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu n’as vraiment rien suivi, toi, hein… » Commenta Kanon tandis que Thétis s’installait sur l’accoudoir de Rachel sans pouvoir s’empêcher de sourire, elle non plus.

« Comme si c’était de ma faute ! Je ne sais pas qui s’est improvisé barman pour la soirée mais…

— Shaka. » 

Elle dressa un sourcil dubitatif et Saga haussa les épaules : 

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise…

— Oui, et bien moi, j’aurais deux mots à lui dire par contre. Et en attendant, le résumé ?

— Angelo a décrété qu’il arrêtait de fumer. » 

La tasse s’arrêta à mi-chemin entre ses genoux et sa bouche, puis Rachel sourit : 

« Très drôle. Non, allez, sérieusement, il s’est passé quoi ?

— …

— … Vous _êtes_ sérieux, donc.

— Et Kanon n’a rien trouvé de plus intelligent que de souhaiter une bonne année à Shura.

— C’est vilain.

— Très.

— J’adore. » 

Et tous les quatre d’éclater de rire avant que Rachel ne portât une main à son front douloureux : 

« Il n’empêche qu’en l’occurrence, je serais prête à en faire autant : le premier qui allume une cigarette devant moi aujourd’hui verra ses mauvaises résolutions suicidaires exaucées plus tôt que prévu.

— C’est toujours comme ça le lendemain de ce genre de soirée : on fume trop, on se réveille avec un sale goût dans la bouche, on se jure de ne pas recommencer…

— Et on remet le couvert le jour d’après, compléta Kanon à la suite de son frère. Oui, Thétis ? » 

La Suédoise, bras croisés, les regardait tous les trois avec cet air, oui ce petit air, là, qui avait coutume de voir l’aîné dire à son cadet qu’il ne méritait pas cette femme et le cadet à son aîné qu’il le savait bien mais qu’il lui saurait gré de ne pas – trop – l’ébruiter. Pour la pérennité de sa réputation et, par la même occasion, celle de son ego. 

« Et sinon, il ne vous est jamais venu à l’esprit de mettre en pratique votre “plus jamais ça” – qu’au passage j’ai déjà entendu cent fois – pour plus de vingt-quatre heures ?

— Moui…

— Peut-être bien.

— Ca se pourrait.

— Mais vous ne le faites jamais. » 

Le silence, collégial, valut pour tout commentaire et Thétis reprit, un index pensif posé sur ses lèvres : 

« Donc, si je comprends bien, Angelo fait preuve de plus de courage que vous trois réunis.

— Il était bourré, objecta Kanon.

— Ca ne compte pas vraiment, renchérit Rachel.

— Et lorsqu’il échouera – parce qu’il va échouer – il aura la bonne excuse de sa cuite du nouvel an, conclut Saga.

— Il n’en reste pas moins qu’il va essayer, _lui_.

— C’est à la portée de tout le monde, hein, d’essayer.

— La preuve : il suffit de vous regarder.

— Ne serait-ce pas une provocation que je décèle dans ces grands yeux prétendument innocents ? Susurra Kanon en lançant un bras autour de la taille de sa compagne qui soutint son regard avec un sourire tranquille.

— Ce n’est pas…

— Un jour de plus, ce n’est pas la mort, non plus. » 

Saga s’était appuyé du poing sur son bureau, l’autre toujours enroulé autour de la tasse qu’il sirotait l’air de rien, son regard perçant cependant fixé sur son frère et Rachel qui enfouit son visage dans sa main : 

« … Une bonne idée.

— Vendu. Rachel, tu en es ? » 

L’interpellée écarta deux doigts pour jeter un coup d’œil morne au cadet Antinaïkos : 

« Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

— Parfait ! – Thétis quitta son siège improvisé, se coulant hors des bras de son compagnon – à voir qui, d’Angelo ou vous, tiendra le plus longtemps ! Maintenant, vous m’excuserez, le devoir m’appelle. » 

Et la Suédoise de disparaître dans le couloir, alors que les cris d’un Andreas en proie à un énième caprice s’élevait depuis le rez-de-chaussée. 

Rachel et les jumeaux s’entre-regardèrent un moment en silence, puis elle murmura, un peu pour elle-même, beaucoup pour les deux autres : 

« Pourquoi ai-je l’impression bizarre qu’on s’est fait avoir ? »


	3. Chapter 3

_ 3 janvier 2009, Madrid, Espagne _

 

Shura ouvrit un œil: le drap, en désordre à côté de lui. Il ouvrit le second: personne sous le drap.

Se retournant à plat dos, il prit le temps d’écouter. Rien. Mauvais signe. La présence du Cancer effleurait la lisière de sa conscience – il était donc là, quelque part dans l’appartement – occupé à allez savoir quoi, mais en silence. Donc potentiellement occupé à faire une connerie.

Troisième jour sans clope pour Angelo. Ca lui faisait mal de l’admettre mais le Capricorne voyait ainsi le pari pris avec lui-même perdre de sa substance à chaque heure qui passait. La première journée lui était apparue comme raisonnablement tenable, aussi s’était-il fendu d’un commentaire appréciateur – sans autre excès cependant : fallait quand même pas exagérer – devant le stoïcisme de son compagnon. Lequel l’avait gratifié d’un vague coup d’œil en retour sans même un merci, avant de reporter son attention sur la diffusion télévisée de la rétrospective footballistique d’avant la trêve. Qu’il avait regardée de bout en bout, sans manifester ni agacement, ni impatience, ni quoi que ce fût qui aurait pu laisser penser à un syndrome de manque.

La seconde journée n’aurait pas dû s’achever de la même façon. Impossible. Le temps exécrable avait cloîtré les deux hommes dans l’appartement, et Shura n’avait dérogé à aucune de ses habitudes personnelles : café, clope, presse, mails, clope, déjeuner, café, clope, sieste crapuleuse, clope, apéro, clope, dîner, clope. A peu de choses près. Toute la journée, son paquet de Marlboro rouge était resté posé bien en évidence sur la grande table basse du salon, accompagné d’un briquet et d’un cendrier. Et il ne l’avait pas lâché des yeux une seule seconde. Ou quasi.

A vrai dire, il était persuadé que l’autre homme craquerait tout de suite après leur séance de baise. Pas que ce fût devenu un rituel absolument incontournable mais enfin, partager une cigarette dans ces moments-là, dans ce silence repu et apaisant, était quelque chose qu’ils avaient appris à apprécier à sa juste valeur.

En l’occurrence, l’Italien l’avait suivi des yeux lorsqu’il s’était levé pour aller récupérer son paquet. Et ne s’était pas détourné lorsque Shura avait allumé la cigarette en question. Mais il n’avait rien demandé. Ni esquissé le moindre geste qui aurait pu laisser penser que, peut-être, éventuellement, il se pourrait qu’il en eût envie. Que. Dalle.

Le Capricorne ne l’avait de fait même pas terminée, et la cigarette avait achevé de se consumer toute seule dans le cendrier tandis qu’il écoutait couler l’eau de la douche derrière la porte de la salle de bain restée entrouverte.

Et le troisième jour était ainsi arrivé.

 

« Salut.

— Salut. »

Tout en se frottant le sommet du crâne, les yeux plissés par la luminosité du jour cette fois éclatant dans un ciel d’hiver sans nuage, Shura se traîna vers l’extrémité du bar de la cuisine, pour le trouver surmonté d’une assiette remplie de viennoiseries, d’une tasse de café fumant et de l’édition matinale de “El País”. Glissant un regard vers le Cancer, il le vit juché sur son tabouret favori, un croissant dans une main, l’autre tournant les pages du Corriere della Sera qu’il était visiblement allé acheter en même temps qu’il s’était arrêté à la boulangerie.

« Ça va ?

— Ma foi… Quoi ?

— Non, rien. »

Après s’être saisi de sa tasse, L’Espagnol s’était rapproché et se collant contre le dos de son compagnon, il enroula un bras autour de lui avant de poser ses lèvres à la base de son cou.

« Shura ?

— Hum ?

— Arrête de me sentir. »

D’abord interdit, le Capricorne se recula sans que l’autre homme ne daignât même se retourner. Avant de se mettre à rire :

« Ok, ça va, j’ai compris. Tu peux arrêter tes conneries maintenant.

— Quelles conneries ?

— Tu sais bien : cette _bonne résolution_.

— Parce que tu crois que je fais semblant ? »

Angelo avait enfin pivoté sur son siège pour planter sans détour son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis qui croisa les bras :

« Non. Tu me l’as prouvé depuis le premier janvier. Bravo. Mais honnêtement…

— Quoi encore ?

— On va avoir quarante ans cette année tous les deux et ça fait, allez, trente ans que tu fumes ?

— Vingt-huit.

— Admettons. Et jusqu’ici tu n’as même jamais ne serait-ce qu’évoqué l’envie, le souhait ou la possibilité de t’arrêter.

— Et ?

— Et tu as pris une cuite mémorable pendant le réveillon.

— Donc, cette _bonne résolution_ comme tu dis ne vaut pas tripette, et c’est ce que tu es en train de m’expliquer ?

— Il faut être un minimum motivé pour s’arrêter.

— Qui te dit que je le suis pas ?

— Angelo… Aiolia t’a provoqué et tu as sauté dedans à pieds joints : reconnais-le.

— En fait – le Cancer pencha la tête de côté et croisa les bras à son tour avant de se pencher légèrement vers son compagnon – ça t’agace pas vrai ?

— Quoi, qu’est-ce qui m’agace ?

— Que je tienne.

— Mais… Non !

— Si. Oh que si, je le vois dans tes méchants petits yeux inquisiteurs, là. Et dire que je pensais pouvoir compter sur ton soutien.

— Que je sache, tu ne m’as rien demandé, riposta l’Espagnol, soudain piqué au vif. Je…

— Tu n’as pas cru que j’étais sérieux.

— … Non. C’est vrai. »

Se penchant encore un peu plus, Angelo appuya son front contre celui de Shura et martela tranquillement :

« Tu. T’es. Trompé.

— Je vois ça.

— Alors tu es avec moi ? »

Décroisant les bras, le Capricorne agrippa la tignasse de l’autre homme, l’obligeant à se redresser pour mieux l’observer. Un silence plus tard, il hocha la tête :

« L’idée de faire perdre quelques sous à certains n’est pas déplaisante, en fin de compte. Et puisque tu as à ce point l’air de le vouloir…

— Bien. » Et l’Italien d’attraper le poignet de Shura derrière son crâne pour se libérer. « Dans ce cas… Tu vois ton paquet là-bas ? Tu le prends, et tu le jettes.

— Pardon ? »

Devant l’air indéfinissable de son pair, mélange improbable de stupéfaction, d’offense et d’inquiétude, Angelo éclata de rire :

« Tu croyais quoi ? Que j’allais accepter que tu me provoques encore longtemps ? Allez vire-moi ça ! »

Il esquiva de justesse le poing rageur destiné à son épaule et leurs regards s’accrochèrent, luisant de défi. Un sourire creusant une fossette sous sa joue couturée, le Cancer rajouta :

« En l’occurrence, ce sera nous deux… ou personne. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: reprise oblige, ça m'étonnerait fort que je puisse poursuivre sur le même rythme au cours des jours à venir. Ca viendra... quand ça viendra ;)

_ 4 janvier 2009, Sanctuaire, Grèce _

 

« Mais puisque je te le dis !

— Ah bon ? Parce que ce n’est pas ce qu’il y a écrit, là, objecta Rachel, lèvres pincées et narines frémissantes.

— Tu te fiches de moi ? Et ça, c’est quoi ! »

Du paquet de feuilles agitées furieusement par Saga sous le nez de sa compagne, quelques unes s’envolèrent, rattrapées au passage par Mü qui d’un coup d’œil les immobilisa avant de les réunir et les obliger à se poser en douceur sur le bureau du Pope, bien alignées les unes par rapport aux autres. Sa précision télékinétique lui tira un petit sourire d’autosatisfaction avant que l’octave supplémentaire gagnée par le ton de ses deux interlocuteurs – enfin, “ex”-interlocuteurs : cela faisait plusieurs minutes que le couple semblait avoir oublié jusqu’à sa présence – ne changeât celui-ci en grimace.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, je sais encore lire, merci bien ! Et ce qui est là-dedans – l’ongle de Rachel crissa désagréablement sur le papier comme elle se mit à le tapoter avec vivacité – n’a rien à voir avec l’interprétation que tu en fais.

— L’interprétation... Soupira Saga en levant les yeux au ciel. Parce que je fais de l’interprétation maintenant ! Dis donc, ma grande, je ne sais pas ce qui…

— Je peux vous laisser si vous voulez. »

La voix paisible du Bélier les interrompit. Net.

« Il n’y a aucune urgence à traiter ces informations, ajouta-t-il encore tranquillement. Aussi je vous propose d’y réfléchir à tête reposée et nous en reparlerons quand vous… en aurez envie ?

— Mü, nous… »

Rachel pivota sur elle-même, comme à la recherche de quelque chose que décidément elle ne trouvait pas et Saga, quant à lui, jeta un regard vaguement contrit à l’Atlante :

« Désolé que nous nous soyons montrés si désagréables. C’est juste que…

— Ça va, laisse tomber. » Fit le Bélier en quittant son siège pour se diriger vers la porte, raccompagné par le Pope auquel il glissa encore à voix basse avant de sortir :

« Et bonne journée quand même. »

 

* * *

 

« Vous saviez que les jumeaux et Rachel ont décidé, eux aussi, d’arrêter de fumer ?

— Thétis m’a dit ça, en effet, fit Camus en sortant la galette des rois de son carton.

— Tu n’en as pris qu’une ?

— Dis, Aldé, tu n’as pas l’impression qu’on a déjà assez bouffé comme ça depuis dix jours ? »

Les sacs de Mü et de Shaka étaient prêts, et parqués contre le mur de l’entrée des appartements du Bélier. Leur avion décollait en fin d’après-midi et bien que la durée de leur absence cette fois n’excèderait pas un mois – dixit Shaka qui avait précisé vouloir absolument être de retour au Sanctuaire tout début février pour des raisons que tous avaient renoncé à essayer de décrypter – ceux qui restaient au Sanctuaire avaient insisté pour tirer les Rois avec eux. Chacun exprimait ainsi un vieux relent nostalgique des premières années qui avaient vu les étrangers arriver au Sanctuaire les uns après les autres et les Grecs les accueillir avec plus ou moins de chaleur, le tout à un âge où si la solitude pouvait de prime abord être recherchée, elle n’était pas forcément bien supportée.

« Tu n’as pas complètement tort, concéda le Taureau en se frappant la panse d’une main circonspecte. D’autant qu’avec les années…

— Tu vas faire combien, déjà ? Demanda Milo, curieux.

— Quarante-six.

— Ah oui, quand même.

— On en reparlera quand tu y seras, répliqua le Brésilien. Et on verra si tu tiens la même forme que moi par la même occasion.

— Oui, enfin, je ne suis pas le plus mal loti, hein…

— Milo, je me passe de tes commentaires, fit froidement le Verseau. Et en parlant d’athlètes modèles, les Xérakis nous ont oubliés ?

— Ils arrivent. »

Ramenant derrière ses oreilles les cheveux qu’il avait finalement décidé de conserver au-dessus des épaules, Mü en revint à son sujet initial :

« En tout cas, vu l’ambiance, ça m’a plutôt l’air mal parti, si vous voulez mon avis.

— Bah – le Scorpion haussa les épaules – que Saga et Rachel s’engueulent, ce n’est pas nouveau non plus.

— Et Kanon qui crie sur son fils non stop pendant une heure ? Quand les deux premiers faisaient une pause, je l’entendais, lui, en train de gronder Andreas.

— Qui l’avait sûrement mérité, laissa tomber Camus tout en évaluant d’un œil concentré son plan de coupe. Et dans ce cas précis, tu peux voir la situation sous un angle plutôt positif à mon avis.

— S’ils tiennent. » Mü avait hoché la tête, peu convaincu.

— Evidemment. Shaka, pourquoi tu souris ? »

L’interpellé releva les yeux de son thé en train d’infuser et répondit au Verseau :

« Pour rien en particulier. Simplement, il est amusant de constater comme la décision d’un seul…

— Oui, enfin, la “décision” – Milo roula des yeux – s’il a tenu plus de quarante-huit heures, l’autre Rital, là, je veux bien…

— J’ai eu Shura au téléphone ce matin, coupa Camus. Et si j’étais toi, je ne terminerais pas ma phrase.

— Sans rire ?

— … est capable d’influer en grand sur les actes des uns et des autres, poursuivit Shaka sans tenir apparemment compte de l’aparté. Même la plus insignifiante.

— Ceci dit – le couvercle du Zippo claqua dans le silence et l’extrémité de la cigarette que Camus avait coincée entre ses lèvres grésilla dans le silence – je rejoins Milo sur le fait que les bonnes résolutions, c’est une chose, mais les tenir, c’en est une autre. Et c’est d’ailleurs pour cette raison…

— Que tu n’en prends jamais, acheva le Scorpion en plissant le nez.

— Et si tombes sur la fève ? Fit Aldébaran en riant. Tu sais qu’il faut faire un vœu.

— Je le ferai à sa place – Milo s’arrogea la part la plus proche de lui – il faut bien que quelqu’un s’y colle pour deux, après tout ! »

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: juste un drabble de 100 mots tout pile pour aujourd'hui.

_ Nuit du 4 au 5 janvier 2009 _

 

« Tu sais, je n’ai rien contre les bonnes résolutions. »

Milo bougea et dans l’obscurité, Camus distingua la tache claire de son visage ainsi que la forme sombre de son corps sous les couvertures.

« Mais je suis incapable de les tenir. Te garder dans l’ignorance : j’ai échoué. Arrêter mes conneries : même résultat. »

D’abord silencieux, le Grec prit sa main dans la sienne, puis :

« Et si tu essayais autre chose, cette année ? Ne plus me mentir, par exemple ?

_Oui._

_Non._

« Peut-être. Je peux essayer.

— Ce serait déjà un bon début. »

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note** : si j'avais prévu de préparer mentalement de quoi alimenter ce défi au cours de la semaine, autant dire que les événements de ces derniers jours n'ont pas particulièrement titillé ma fibre humoristique ou du moins ce qui est censé en tenir lieu. Pas évident d'avoir envie de rire ou de donner envie de rire dans de telles circonstances. Mais la vie continue et rire reste encore le meilleur moyen de repousser la crainte et la tristesse.

_ 6 Janvier 2009 _

Personne dans le secteur : parfait. Thétis était partie dans la matinée avec mari et enfant passer la journée à Athènes et, comme à son habitude, le temple du Capricorne n’était pas près de récupérer son occupant de si tôt.

Une fois que la silhouette haute et mince de Camus eut passé les piliers marquant l’entrée du Domaine Sacré, assez loin en contrebas pour qu’elle fût obligée de plisser les yeux sous la vive luminosité combinée de la neige et du soleil d’hiver afin de s’en assurer, Rachel quitta les escaliers d’un pas léger pour longer le temple du Verseau, jusqu’à la première fenêtre de ses appartements privatifs.

Il y en avait de toutes les formes et surtout de toutes les tailles possibles et imaginables : des rabougris qui avaient essuyé plusieurs averses, des tire-bouchonnés, des bien droits décapités jusqu’au filtre, et bien entendu ceux que le sort avait voués au même destin que les sus-cités sans pour autant leur ressembler. Bon sang, autant de gâchis dans un seul bol qui en était rempli à ras bord, ça ne devrait pas être permis.

Après un dernier coup d’œil méfiant dans les alentours, elle redonna une forme acceptable à la cigarette à peine consumée qu’elle venait d’extraire du tas de mégots. Tant pis pour la vieille cendre sur le filtre. Et tant pis pour l'odeur.

Oui, décidément, elle avait eu une riche idée. De plus, ici, personne ne pouvait la voir ; certes le plus proche restait Aioros mais il était fort peu probable que…

« Rachel ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle sursauta, avant de faire volte-face au milieu d’un épais nuage bleuté.

« Heu… Rien ? »

Ils s’entre-regardèrent, aussi médusés l’un que l’autre, avant que le Sagittaire ne croisât les bras et se drapât de cet air déçu qui aurait pu la faire piquer du nez si un ultime relent de sa fierté bien amochée ne l’en avait pas empêchée.

« Rachel…

— J’ai jamais demandé à participer à ce concours stupide, moi ! Protesta-t-elle, avant de tirer avec avidité sur ce qui lui tenait lieu de cigarette. S’il n’y avait pas les deux autres, là, tu penses bien que…

— Tu n’en aurais pas été réduite à fouiller les fonds de cendrier de Camus ? Franchement, je suis sûr que tu aurais pu trouver un paquet chez lui sans problème.

— Sauf qu’il m’aurait grillée.

— …

— Enfin, tu vois. Et sinon… tu ne vas rien leur dire, n’est-ce pas ? »

Une note implorante pour faire bonne mesure, songea-t-elle de prime abord. Avant de rajouter un sourire contrit en prime.

« Je ne sais pas.

— Aioros ! »

Devant son air soudain offensé, le Grec éclata de rire et fourragea dans ses boucles brunes tout en faisant mine d’hésiter encore un peu :

« Et bien disons… que je n’y ai aucun intérêt.

— C'est-à-dire ? Fit Rachel, soudain méfiante.

— C'est-à-dire que si ça se savait, tu me ferais rater mon pari. Et tu ne voudrais pas faire perdre ton meilleur ami d’enfance, n’est-ce pas ?

— Tu sais que c’est très malhonnête de jouer sur la corde sensible des gens ?

— Je te l’ai déjà dit, je crois : je ne suis pas aussi parfait que vous le croyez tous.

— Comme si tu t’empressais de démentir à chaque fois, tiens. »

De nouveau ils se dévisagèrent, se jaugeant en silence, avant que les épaules de Rachel ne s’affaissassent et qu’elle ne soupirât :

« Ok, tu as gagné. » Et d’écraser, non sans un pincement au cœur, le mégot tantôt récupéré et de le mêler à ses congénères. « Je veux bien essayer de tenir. Jusqu’à la fin du mois, disons.

— Bien.

— On est d’accord. Mais c’est pour toi que je le fais ! Prévint-elle en le menaçant du doigt, tirant de nouveau un rire au Sagittaire qui esquissa une courbette malicieuse à son égard.

— Sache que je mesure l’ampleur de ton sacrifice à sa juste mesure.

— Tu as plutôt intérêt, oui.

— Et sinon, tu peux jeter aussi celui que tu tiens dans l’autre main s’il te plaît ?

— Hein ? Oh. Oui. Bien sûr. Voilà.

— Rien d’autre ?

— Tu me prends pour qui ?

—  …

— ... Admettons. Bon, je retourne au Palais.

— C’est ça.

— Maintenant donc.

— … Un tic-tac ?

— Avec plaisir. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon N+1 ne saura jamais tout ce que cette histoire doit à ses multiples tentatives d'arrêter de fumer XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note** : je n'écris pas assez sur ces deux-là, j'ai voulu me faire un petit plaisir. Et puis il existe toutes sortes de bonnes résolutions à prendre dans l'UDC!verse ;)

_ 8 janvier 2009, Jamir _

« Des nouvelles ?

— Rachel m’a indiqué que jusqu’ici tout le monde – enfin les concernés du moins – tenaient leurs résolutions.

— Même ceux qui ne les avaient pas prises ?

— Oui, Shura aussi. » 

Le léger rire du Bélier à cette réponse dégringola jusqu’à Shaka qui, les yeux levés, l’observait, juché en haut de son échelle. Celui-ci demanda : 

« Pourquoi aujourd’hui ?

— Et pourquoi pas ? Attention à toi. » 

Les parchemins descendirent se poser aux côtés de ceux que Mü avait déjà parqués près de la porte dans l’encadrement de laquelle la Vierge se tenait. 

« Il ne me semble pas que tu m’aies dit que tu souhaitais t’en débarrasser.

— Je ne m’en débarrasse pas, je les déplace. Ils seront mieux conservés dans les archives du Sanctuaire qu’ici.

— Et il se trouvera peut-être quelqu’un pour y jeter un œil plus neuf que le tien. » 

L’Atlante ne répondit pas, étirant le bras pour attraper les documents que son esprit attira vers sa main tendue. Il ne prit pas la peine de les regarder : il savait très exactement ce qu’ils contenaient, à la ligne près. Plus de quatre ans à présent qu’il les compulsait encore et encore jusqu’à en avoir mal à la tête et à en rêver la nuit, le tout sans résultat probant. Quatre ans qu’il passait la majeure partie de son temps dans cette tour. Quatre ans, en fin de compte, qu’il s’y enterrait, et Shaka avec lui songea-t-il avec un pincement au cœur comme il jetait un coup d’œil vers le bas et observait son ami réorganiser les piles afin d’éviter qu’elles ne s’écroulassent. 

Il n’avait rien trouvé. Rien d’assez extraordinaire en tout cas qui justifiât la poursuite de ses recherches : il avait déjà découvert tout ce qu’il y avait à découvrir dans ce qu’il n’avait pas voué aux flammes pas loin de vingt ans plus tôt. En un mot comme en cent, il était temps de passer à autre chose. Quant à savoir quoi, il comptait un peu – beaucoup – sur Shaka pour l’aider à avancer sur cette question. Quitte au début à le suivre, lui, dans son appréhension du monde : peut-être trouverait-il de la sorte ses propres réponses ? Allez savoir. 

Lorsqu’il redescendit, il était assez couvert de poussières pour avoir à réprimer plusieurs éternuements consécutifs alors qu’il s’époussetait avec une réussite toute mitigée. 

« J’imagine que je devrais te répondre que je l’espère mais en réalité… je crois que je n’en ai plus grand-chose à faire. » 

Devant le sourire esquissé par l’Indien, Mü ne put réprimer une grimace : 

« Tu ne me crois pas, hein…

— Disons que je crois que c’est ce dont tu veux te persuader.

— Shaka : il n’y a que nous deux ici, tu te rappelles ?

— Oh. C’est vrai. Alors dans ce cas : pourquoi tu te lances dans un grand ménage de printemps alors que, petit un, on est en hiver, et petit deux, tu te seras replongé dans toutes tes vieilleries comme tu les appelles avant même de t’en rendre compte, et pour rien en plus ?

— Merci, ça fait plaisir de se sentir soutenu.

— C’est toi qui as voulu que je sois direct.

— Je n’en espérais pas tant. » 

Néanmoins, Mü sourit à son tour et, les mains sur les hanches, pivota sur lui-même afin de passer en revue les innombrables rayonnages qui masquaient les murs en pierre du dernier étage de la tour.   


« Tu as raison, c’est vrai : je ne peux pas m’en empêcher. Mais tu veux que je te dise ? Ça suffit. D’être obnubilé par tout ça. De croire que si je tourne une page de plus, rien qu’une seule, je vais y trouver les réponses que je cherche. Les espoirs déçus, les fausses joies… J’en ai ma claque.

— Et donc ?

— Et donc, j’arrête.

— Décidément… » 

Plus qu’un sourire cette fois, ce fut un rire qui illumina le visage de la Vierge, assez chaleureux et communicatif pour que l’Atlante se joignît à son hilarité. 

« Dire que tu me regardes m’épuiser sans rien dire depuis tout ce temps… Je suis désolé de t’avoir demandé de m’accompagner.

— Pourquoi ? C’est pourtant bien moi qui ai accepté, il me semble.

— Et je me demande bien pour quelle raison : tu as donc eu pitié de moi à ce point-là ?

— Visiblement, être un Atlante _et_ un idiot sont deux états parfaitement compatibles. Je ne l’aurais pas cru. » 

Shaka n’esquiva pas le coup amical du Bélier contre son épaule et glissa une main sous son bras pour le diriger vers le palier, laissant derrière eux la salle d’archives baigner dans le désordre dans lequel la lubie subite de Mü l’avait plongée. 

« Et maintenant, qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda la Vierge tandis qu’ils descendaient les marches côte à côte.

— Et toi ? » 

Lorsque l’Indien s’immobilisa tout net au beau milieu de l’escalier, Le Bélier eut l’impression de sentir son cœur s’arrêter comme il réalisait soudain tout ce que sous-tendait sa réplique. Que Shaka l’eût accompagné plus souvent qu’à son tour au cours de ces dernières années était une chose – indépendamment par ailleurs des extras que leur amitié leur avait consentis sans autre conséquence – mais qu’il acceptât de l’être à son tour alors qu’il lui restait tant de choses à découvrir par lui-même en était une autre. Par sa question, Mü s’imposait à lui sans tenir compte de ses aspirations. Saleté de solitude. 

Cependant, alors que déjà il ouvrait la bouche pour s’excuser, l’index de la Vierge se posa en travers de ses lèvres. 

« Tu vas dire des bêtises, assura-t-il. Et ce que je vais faire, moi, c’est t’emmener. Loin d’ici. Et tu sais pourquoi ? » 

L’Atlante secoua la tête, définitivement rendu muet par le doigt dont l’extrémité avait glissé pour se poser sur sa lèvre inférieure. Shaka sourit : 

« Pour m’assurer que tu tiendras ta bonne résolution. »


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: A la base, cette illustration était censée venir *après* une ficlet que je n'ai malheureusement pas encore finie. Ceci dit, rien ne m'empêchera par la suite de remettre les choses dans l'ordre! Par ailleurs, l'idée m'en a été soufflée par Demetryan à l'occasion de l'un de ses commentaires sur ce recueil.
> 
> Ce dessin a été réalisé par Max, dans le cadre d'un jeu organisé par lui sur Tumblr et gagné par yours truly (ce qui, d'habitude, ne m'arrive jamais, soit dit en passant). Vous pouvez retrouver les travaux de Max sur sa [page Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/maxa.art) ou sur son [Tumblr](http://maxa-postrophe.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour!

_12 janvier 2009, Madrid, Espagne_

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note** : cette ficlet est constituée de dix drabbles enchaînés - le début de l'un est la reprise de la fin de celui qui le précède, que ce soit sémantiquement ou phonétiquement - chacun d'une longueur de 100 mots (+/- 15%), le tout pour créer un texte cohérent du début à la fin. Ou comment optimiser ma participation à l'arbre à drabbles de Drakys tout en répondant au défi de muse_random...

_ 15 janvier 2009, Sanctuaire, Grèce_

 

Errant le long du couloir obscur mais familier, Kanon laissa sa main éprouver chaque aspérité du mur jusqu’à ce que l’une d’entre elles, à peine plus prononcée, le vît s’immobiliser. Sous l’effet d’un réflexe qu’il croyait perdu depuis des années, ses doigts surent tout de suite comment retirer la pierre rectangulaire derrière laquelle s’ouvrait une sombre cavité. Un sourire lui vint : _bingo !_

Sa main tâtonna un moment à l’intérieur, mais ne rencontra que de la poussière et des toiles d’araignée. Pourtant, il en était sûr ! Comment se faisait-il que…

« C’est ça que tu cherches ? »

* * *

Chercher n’était, en effet, plus utile : sous la lumière subitement jaillie se tenait son jumeau, jouant d’une main négligente avec l’objet de sa convoitise.

« Tu vas être déçu : tiens. » Et le cadet de l’attraper au vol. « Elles sont tellement vieilles qu’on a l’impression de fumer du carton. »

Du pouce, Kanon souleva le couvercle du paquet, et put constater que le contenu avait jauni à peu près autant que le contenant.

« J’en déduis donc que tu as essayé.

— On ne peut rien te cacher. »

Les deux hommes s’entre-regardèrent, dans une expectative silencieuse, avant que Saga ne proposât, d’un ton résigné :

« Une descente à Rodorio ? »

* * *

 

 Rodorio, son unique bar et son unique débit de tabac, tous deux regroupés dans le premier bâtiment accessible depuis le port. Peu de monde à cette heure et pire encore, à cette époque de l’année : il n’y avait déjà que peu de touristes prêts à s’aventurer jusqu’à ce petit village de pêcheurs lors de la saison estivale. Alors en janvier…

Sans un mot, le tenancier leur avait servi leurs bières et encaissé la monnaie du Pope en échange d’un paquet de Marlboro, flambant neuf sous son blister intact. Paquet qui restait intouché au milieu de la table, comme ils l’observaient avec intensité.

« T’attends quoi ? Vas-y !

— Toi d’abord. »

* * *

 

 « Moi d’abord ? Et pourquoi ? C’est toi qui as craqué le premier, que je sache.

— Je n’ai pas craqué : j’ai fait un test, nuance.

— Et fous-toi de moi par-dessus le marché. »

Les bières tiédissaient dans l’atmosphère du bar, surchauffée par contraste avec l’extérieur. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’y avait encore touché.

« Si on le fait, on va perdre notre pari.

— Et qui le saura ? Objecta Kanon.

— Moi je le saurai. Et toi aussi.

— Et alors ? Toi ou moi c’est pareil, non ?

— _Elles_ le sauront.

— Ça mon vieux, c’est ton problème.

— Parce que tu crois que tu vas pouvoir berner Thétis ? »

Et Saga d’éclater de rire.

* * *

 

 « Rira bien qui rira le dernier, riposta Kanon, l’air vaguement vexé. Si tu ne caftes pas – mais en seras-tu seulement capable ? – et si Rachel ne te grille pas, ça passera comme une lettre à la poste.

— Et après, hein ? Tu comptes continuer à lui faire croire que tu as vraiment arrêté de fumer pendant combien de temps exactement ?

— Je te rappelle que j’ai déjà arrêté pendant plus de dix ans. C’est à cause de toi si j’ai repris.

— Tu veux me faire culpabiliser ?

— Pas la peine, tu y arrives déjà très bien tout seul.

— Connard.

— Moi aussi je t’aime mon frère. »

* * *

 

 « Tu aimes ton frère dis-tu ? Alors prouve-le : ne craque pas.

— Je ne vois pas le rapport.

— Là-bas – du pouce, Saga indiqua la direction approximative du Sanctuaire par-dessus son épaule – ils sont un paquet à croire que je ne tiendrai pas. Et ta femme en fait partie. Or, je ne veux pas leur donner la satisfaction d’avoir eu raison.

— Je ne vois pas toujours pas en quoi je…

— Sans toi, je n’y arriverai pas.

— Tu as conscience que la culpabilisation n’a jamais marché que dans un seul sens entre nous ?

— Kanon… S’il te plaît. »

* * *

 

_“S’il te plaît”._ Fut un temps où le cadet des jumeaux aurait payé cher pour entendre de tels mots de la part de son frère, un temps où lui-même acceptait de mettre ses ambitions entre parenthèses pour mieux protéger son aîné contre tout ce qui aurait pu blesser cette trop grande sensibilité qu’il avait. Un temps où ils n’étaient encore que des gamins. Un temps pour le moins révolu. Un temps… qui n’avait plus de raison d’être.

« Tu m’emmerdes, Saga. Vraiment.

— On a dit jusqu’à la fin du mois. Et il reste, quoi : deux semaines ?

— Et après ?

— Après on verra. »

* * *

« On verra quoi ?

— On verra si moi aussi je suis capable de m’arrêter comme tu l’as fait… à l’époque. »

Kanon ne put contenir un sourire, duquel toute moquerie était cependant absente. La rivalité n’avait jamais tout à fait disparu entre eux, mais la tournure qu’elle avait prise leur agréait bien plus que les extrémités tragiques auxquelles elle les avait voués lors de leur entrée dans l’âge adulte.

« J’aimerais bien t’y voir, tiens, taquina le cadet avant de repousser le paquet de cigarettes du bout de l’index. Et sinon, qu’est-ce qu’on fait de ça ? »

* * *

 

« Sachant qu’on ne doit pas être tenté, on devrait peut-être…

— Maîtres ? Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Sursautant, les jumeaux relevèrent la tête, pour aviser Ethan qui venait d’entrer le bar. Saga s’apprêtait à s’enquérir de son ton le plus sévère des raisons pour lesquelles il fréquentait un tel lieu avant de se rappeler que petit un Ethan était le nouveau chevalier des Gémeaux et que petit deux, il avait dix-huit ans révolus.

« Vous avez repris ? Demanda le garçon, soupçonneux.

— Non, attrape ! »

Kanon lui avait lancé le paquet et le jeune homme protesta :

« Mais je ne fume pas !

— Tu le donneras à Armand. »

* * *

 

« A Armand ? »

De soupçonneux, le regard d’Ethan avait viré ébahi :

« Il déteste les clopes encore plus que moi !

— Contrairement à son maître bien-aimé. Et ce serait dommage de gâcher ce paquet neuf, pas vrai ? Alors il n’aura qu’à le lui donner quand il le verra.

— Mais Maître Shura ne voudra peut-être pas que…

— Je peux t’assurer que si.

— Vous croyez ?

— Tu remets en doute la parole de tes Maîtres, Ethan ? »

Kanon avait dressé un sourcil et le jeune chevalier d’or soupira – « Je ferai comme vous voudrez » – avant de s’en aller.

« Kanon ?

— Oui ?

— Tu as été brillant.

— Je sais. »

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note** : Ce chapitre est censé se dérouler juste avant [l'illustration](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3078260/chapters/7016330), mais je n'avais pas eu temps de le terminer à temps. Une fois que j'aurai terminé ce recueil (c'est à dire, je ne sais pas quand), je tâcherai de remettre les choses dans l'ordre (si tant est que ce soit possible).

_11 janvier 2009, Madrid, Espagne_

Tout était une question d’habitudes. Ou plus exactement de _putain_ d’habitudes ainsi que venait de le préciser le Cancer tandis que Shura contemplait, mélancolique, la dernière gorgée de café au fond de sa tasse. 

« Bon, on y va ? » 

_Oui, oui, on va y aller, t’excite pas._ Son agacement, le Capricorne le conserva par devers lui cependant qu’il rinçait soigneusement la porcelaine et prenait le temps de l’essuyer avant de la ranger sur l’étagère, celle de droite. N’importe quoi pourvu qu’il s’occupât les mains. Ou l’esprit. Voire les deux en même temps. 

« Tu n’es même pas prêt, rajouta Angelo, l’œil critique devant le tee-shirt trop lâche et le caleçon informe qui tombait sur les hanches de son compagnon. Je descends, je t’attends en bas. Et magne-toi.

— Putain, Angelo, tu commences pour de bon… » 

La porte claque bruyamment dans le silence du petit matin. 

« … A me les briser. Menues. » 

Avec un soupir, Shura jeta un coup d’œil entre deux lattes des stores fermés. Il faisait encore nuit, bordel ! Et l’autre qui voulait aller courir… Sans compter le froid. Et la clope. Celle qu’il n’allait pas fumer après son café. _Merde_. 

Il avait lu quelque part – ou on le lui avait dit, peut-être une des filles de la rédaction – que l’envie ne durait pas. Qu’elle finissait par passer, au bout de quelques minutes, puis au fil du temps de quelques secondes, si on n’y pensait pas. Mais ne pas y penser revenait à ne pas en avoir envie, non ? Oui. Or lui, il y pensait tout le temps. Il n’y avait jamais autant pensé de toute sa vie et. C’était. Juste. Insupportable. Et ridicule. Et pitoyable. 

Depuis le début du mois, il disait à qui voulait l’entendre, que ce fût ses collègues au journal, ou ses amis au Sanctuaire, qu’il ne reconnaissait plus Angelo. Essentiellement parce que son attitude était en tous points contraire à ce à quoi il s’était attendu à partir du moment où les termes de cette stupide bonne résolution lui avaient échappé. Mais pas que. Ce faisant, il pouvait aussi se passer d’admettre qu’il ne se reconnaissait plus lui-même. Une tactique qui avait long feu à présent que son agacement premier se muait en un énervement que la part encore lucide de sa cervelle jugeait à part elle parfaitement disproportionnée mais qu’il ne parvenait plus à réguler. Et plus les jours passaient, plus ça empirait. 

Les lames des stores s’entrechoquèrent quand son front s’abattit contre la vitre froide. S’il ne rejoignait pas le Cancer maintenant, celui-ci ne manquerait pas de prononcer des paroles, certes anodines, au pire moqueuses, mais qui achèveraient de le faire sortir de gonds déjà bien fragilisés. Et la situation, déjà tendue, ne manquerait alors pas de lui échapper. 

* * *

« Tu te traînes. » 

Pas de réponse. 

« Oh, je te cause !

— Ta gueule. » 

L’Espagnol avait accéléré le pas et son souffle blanc dans l’atmosphère sombre et glacée revint à la hauteur de celui du Cancer, qui lui jeta un coup d’œil, sans répondre. Avant que, au bout de quelques foulées : 

« Au fait, c’est pas ce soir que Concí fête son anniversaire ? C’est bien la veille du tien, non ?

— Possible.

— Et ben… Cache ta joie.

— Je n’ai pas envie d’y aller.

— T’es sérieux ?

— Pourquoi tu causes au lieu de courir ?

— Parce que je cause toujours en courant. » 

_Vrai_. Serrant les dents, Shura tâcha de retenir la réplique cinglante qui lui chatouillait les lèvres et y parvint presque : 

« Oui, et bien : c’est pénible.

— Première nouvelle.

— On ne peut pas maîtriser son souffle.

— Ah ? Parce que tu en as encore un ?

— J’en ai toujours eu assez, répliqua le Capricorne, acide. Et dans tous les cas plus que toi.

— C’est moi où tu es vexé ?

— Tu aurais mieux d’opter pour l’autre résolution : tu sais, celle où tu arrêterais de te foutre de la gueule du monde en permanence. Ça m’aurait fait des vacances.

— … Tout cet alcool, cette bouffe, ces gens qui fumeraient autour de toi : la tentation serait trop forte, pas vrai ?

— …

— Je le savais.

— Tu es content de toi ? On change de sujet ?

— Ce n’est que du conditionnement, rien de plus. » 

Soit Angelo ne l’avait pas entendu, soit il n’en avait absolument rien à foutre. Et quelque chose – son petit doigt ou assimilé – disait au Capricorne que la seconde hypothèse pesait plus lourd en terme de probabilités. 

« Un réflexe. Comme avec le café. Ou la baise.

— J’aime comme tu mets tout sur le même pied d’égalité.

— J’ai tort, peut-être ?

— C’est pas une question de… » 

Shura prit une profonde inspiration, serra les poings, et rejeta loin derrière lui son envie subite de s’arrêter net et de le planter là. 

« Pas une question de quoi ? C’est pourtant simple, non ? A moins que tu veuilles ne plus être tenté du tout et dans ce cas, tu sais ce qu’il te reste à faire.

— La bonne blague.

— Pourquoi ? Arrêter de baiser, ça ne te plait pas comme idée ?

— Bon sang, je crois que c’est le chantage le plus minable auquel tu te sois livré depuis que je te connais.

— Au moins.

— Tu me fais chier, Angelo.

— A dire vrai, je me demande lequel fait le plus chier l’autre en l’occurrence.

— Ce qui veut dire ?

— Tu veux que je t’enregistre peut-être ? Histoire que tu t’entendes ? Remarque, te filmer, ça pourrait aussi être pas mal comme option. Ta tronche de trois mètres de long, tes mains qui tremblent, tes soupirs en boucle, ta… » 

Les mots qui s’ensuivirent, le Capricorne ne les entendit pas – ou du moins s’ingénia à les ignorer – de même que les grands éclats de rire de l’Italien que l’air glacé et sec porta cependant jusqu’à lui alors qu’il repartait en sens inverse, en une foulée un peu plus alerte que celle qui l’avait vu se traîner à côté du Cancer. 

_Quel con ce mec ! Comme si c’était facile, tiens ! Je n’avais qu’à dire non. J’aurais dû dire non. Et puis, je le savais de toute manière que c’était une mauvaise idée. Qu’il s’arrête s’il veut, qu’est-ce que j’en ai à foutre, moi ? Je n’ai rien demandé à personne. Rien du tout. Jamais._

Quant à s’interroger, une énième fois, au sujet des raisons pour lesquelles Angelo donnait l’impression de gérer son sevrage avec une facilité pour le moins incompréhensible – si ce n’était suspecte – ce n’était pas le moment. Vraiment pas. Pour l’heure, tout ce que Shura voulait, c’était oublier à quel point il venait de se couvrir de ridicule. Sans oublier que… 

« Allez, quoi ! Fais pas la gueule ! Reviens, on n’a pas fini notre tour ! »

 

_12 janvier 2009, Madrid, Espagne_

Il s’y était attendu. Et il avait eu raison. 

« Mais, arrêtez, le pauvre !

— Oh, c’est vrai. Pardon Shura, ce n’est pas très sympa de ma part. Tu veux qu’on sorte ?

— Non, non, c’est bon…

— T’es sûr ? Non parce que, vraiment, je t’assure, ça ne nous dérangerait pas ! On met les manteaux et–

— C’est bon, je te dis.

— … Ok. » Rocío haussa les épaules et se rassit derechef, offrant du feu à Concí à côté d’elle. « Comme tu voudras.

— Tu le prends plutôt cool, en fait ! » 

La fumée de la rédactrice en chef parvint aussitôt au Capricorne, dont la pomme d’Adam fit, bien malgré lui, un aller-retour sous la peau déjà brunie par la barbe naissante de cette fin de nuit. 

« Non, vraiment, Vu ta consommation, tu m’épates de t’être arrêté comme ça – elle claqua des doigts – du jour au lendemain, et en plus d’accepter d’avoir des fumeurs autour de toi. En fait, vous la vivez plutôt bien votre bonne résolution, hein Angelo ? » 

Sous le regard torve de Shura, l’interpellé étouffa son ricanement dans son whisky et dut s’y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour fabriquer une réponse dans un espagnol passable qui ne fût pas noyée sous son rire : 

« Ça se passe plutôt pas mal, c’est vrai. D’ailleurs regardez-le, comme il est calme et tranquille ! Vous savez quoi ? – le Cancer baissa d’un ton tout en se rapprochant des deux femmes qui tendirent l’oreille – il y a des jours où je l’envie. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment il fait. » 

Shura leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant – plus précisément au plafond bas et sombre sous lequella fumée s’accumulait  – tandis que ses collègues et son compagnon s’esclaffaient de concert. Déjà bientôt trois heures qu’il prenait sur lui. Au début, pourtant, il y avait cru : avec la loi passée trois ans plus tôt, Concí n’aurait pas dû pouvoir dégoter le moindre bar susceptible d’accueillir des fumeurs. Et le fait était qu’à leur arrivée, l’atmosphère fleurait plus l’eau de javel que le tabac, un moindre mal compte tenu de la _situation_. Mais cette façade proprette et légale n’avait tenu que le temps que les clients de passage cédassent le pas aux habitués derrière un rideau à moitié baissé, pour les apparences. Les paquets et briquets avaient alors surgi des poches et des sacs pour se déverser sur les tables, les cendriers avaient été ressortis des placards et la musique avait grimpé d’un cran. _Back to the roots, man._

Et s’il fallait tenir compte en sus des alcools forts qui avaient succédé aux bières, sans oublier les amoncellements d’assiettes vidées de leurs tapas, non, décidément, trois heures, c’était beaucoup. Trop. 

« On rentre ? » Fit, en grec, le Capricorne au Cancer qui dressa un sourcil : 

« Déjà ? Il n’est même pas quatre heures !

— Ca va, Angelo, on a compris, c’est bon. » 

D’abord, il ne reçut que le silence pour toute réponse avant que l’Italien ne fît le tour de la table pour venir s’asseoir à côté de lui sur le banc, le heurtant de l’épaule au passage. 

« Tu ne t’énerves pas ?

— Je n’ai plus l’énergie pour ça.

— On progresse.

— Fais attention, je pourrais aussi ne pas avoir assez d’énergie pour le reste.

— Je suis prêt à prendre le pari. » 

Shura ne put s’empêcher de sourire et le Cancer le poussa de nouveau, avec une tendresse un peu rude cette fois : 

« Tu veux vraiment qu’on y aille ?

— Parce que tu n’as pas ton compte, toi aussi ?

— Un point pour toi. Remarque : il fallait qu’on s’y colle, hein. Pour voir.

— Pour ce qui me concerne, c’est tout vu.

— Tu arrêtes de boire ?

— Crétin.

— Je te l’ai dit : il suffit de perdre l’habitude. Ou de la remplacer par une autre.

— De quelle genre ? » 

Sous la table, la main chaude et rêche du Cancer se referma autour de son poignet et il se laissa entraîner parmi les invités sans se faire remarquer jusqu’à ce qu’ils sortissent dans la rue déserte. 

« Concí ne va pas apprécier qu’on s’en aille de cette façon, remarqua l’Espagnol.

— Bah. Elle est sûrement trop bourrée pour s’en rendre compte. » 

Machinalement, Shura enfila son manteau que le Cancer lui tendait et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches. 

« Qu’est-ce que… » 

Il extirpa de l’une d’entre elles une petite boîte dont il ne réussissait pas bien à lire les inscriptions – la faute bien entendu au candélabre trop éloigné plutôt qu’à sa presbytie – et il s’éloigna en direction du halo orangé, talonné par Angelo. 

« C’est une plaisanterie ?

— Absolument pas. » 

Le visage à moitié emmitouflé dans sa veste épaisse, le Cancer précisa : 

« La pharmacienne en bas de la rue m’a dit que c’était très efficace. Et parfait pour les gens comme toi.

— Les gens comme…

— Elle m’a tout expliqué.

— Et tu…

— Comme ça, tu n’auras pas à t’en occuper, c’est moi qui gérerai et ni une ni deux, tu verras : tu n’y penseras même plus. » 

Shura baissa de nouveau des yeux dubitatifs sur la boîte. Cette soirée avait été atroce. Tout comme les jours précédents. Et lui, il avait été insupportable. Pour lui-même. Et pour Angelo. Il ne savait toujours pas comme son compagnon s’y prenait pour supporter aussi bien son sevrage ; le fait était que lui n’y arrivait tout simplement pas. 

« Des patchs à la nicotine, hein…

— Bon anniversaire, Shura. »

  



	11. Chapter 11

_ 20 janvier 2009,  _ _ Sanctuaire, Grèce  
_

 

En à peine un mois, les jours avaient déjà sensiblement commencé à rallonger. Du moins Camus en avait-il l’impression tandis qu’assis sur la plus haute marche du huitième temple, il contemplait le coucher de soleil sur la mer, au bas d’un ciel sombre et glacial, déjà piqueté par les premières étoiles.

Il avait jeté un pull sur ses épaules, plus par acquis de conscience que par une frilosité dont il n’était guère coutumier. Même si, avec les années… De sa main libre, il tira sur les manches qui pendaient devant lui afin de remonter l’étoffe sur sa nuque. Cette petite brise chargée des fraîcheurs de la neige qui tardait à fondre sur le Sanctuaire, il ne l’avait pas anticipée.

L’extrémité de sa cigarette rougeoya lorsqu’il la porta à ses lèvres et Milo vint s’asseoir à ses côtés sur les dalles froides, humant l’air de rien la fumée exhalée par le Verseau en même temps que son souffle blanchi.

« Tenté ? Taquina le Français en avisant le Scorpion s’emparer du paquet posé à côté de lui pour le faire danser entre ses doigts agiles.

— C’est moi qui l’ai été le premier, rappelle-toi. »

Camus laissa échapper un léger rire :

« Ma foi, oui, c’est vrai. J’avais oublié. »

 

Il avait, quoi, quinze ans ? Le Verseau, pas même encore officiellement intronisé, venait de débarquer de la Sibérie où il avait grandi dans le cadre strict de son entraînement, loin de tous et surtout de tout. Du monde moderne, l’adolescent ne connaissait pas grand-chose, et ce qu’il en savait, il le tenait de ses lectures, livres et magazines que son maître n’avait jamais rechigné à lui fournir. Et pour cause : il formait un chevalier d’or dont l’une des missions essentielles serait de contribuer à la sauvegarde d’un monde et d’une société à part desquels il devait vivre afin de se préparer à ce rôle dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Le paradoxe était indiscutable, y compris aux yeux d’un enfant. Aussi, la découverte de la “vraie vie” – expression qui resterait consacrée encore quelque temps pour le jeune Français avant qu’il ne réalisât un peu plus tard que le Sanctuaire lui-même ne reflétait pas grand-chose de la réalité du monde – s’était-elle accompagnée des inévitables expériences inhérentes à tout bon parcours adolescent qui se respecte.

Il avait d’abord fallu faire le mur, expédition pour le moins hasardeuse lorsqu’il s’agissait en réalité de franchir le large bras de mer qui séparait l’île du Sanctuaire de Rodorio, en pleine nuit, sans se faire remarquer et surtout sans le concours des passeurs. Dont le mutisme – subi ou forcé, question épineuse à laquelle personne n’avait jamais osé répondre – s’avérait être pour l’occasion un allié précieux pour des jeunes hommes en devenir, en proie à un puissant désir de transgression.

Cette première étape, peut-être la plus symbolique, avait vite cédé le pas devant les suivantes, incontournables : les premiers mensonges, perclus d’approximations et autres contradictions, servis aux hautes autorités, sévères d’apparence et hilares sous cape ; la première cuite et son inévitable corollaire – la gueule de bois – incompatible avec les entraînements matinaux ; les premiers baisers, les premières amours – champ des évidences pour les uns, des mystères pour les autres ; et puis, la première cigarette. Pour faire comme les grands. Parce qu’on devient soudain la classe incarnée, dans le geste et dans l’interdit. Parce qu’on s’oublie plus facilement dans la masse, derrière la main et derrière la fumée. Autant de raisons que de tentateurs et de tentés, qui mènent cependant toutes à un résultat identique.

Milo, bien que plus jeune, ne s’était pas fait prier. Un grand, un chevalier de bronze dont il avait oublié le nom et le titre, lui avait un jour proposé d’essayer, loin du Domaine Sacré, au détour d’un temple abandonné et lieu de rendez-vous notoire des fumeurs déjà invétérés. Le futur Scorpion avait toujours savouré l’odeur de la cigarette lorsqu’on l’allumait et admiré ceux de ses camarades qui paradaient, clope au bec, crânant ostensiblement devant les filles béates. Il connaissait déjà quelques succès ; ne lui manquait qu’un dernier accessoire pour parachever une réputation par ailleurs plutôt bien établie.

Mais pendant que le jeune Grec se pliait au rituel avec une aisance que nombre d’aspirants fumeurs lui auraient enviée – sans tousser et les yeux secs – Camus, qui avait voulu l’imiter sans pour autant vouloir en donner l’impression, crachait tripes et boyaux dans son coin, tout en bénissant son stoïcisme naturel qui lui avait permis de s’éloigner dignement de ses camarades au lieu de s’étouffer à qui mieux mieux sous leurs regards moqueurs.

Milo l’avait retrouvé un peu plus tard, encore passablement secoué par l’expérience. Charitable, il n’avait pas commenté ; mais son ami français n’escomptait pas rester sur un échec. Aussi avait-il accepté de lui donner une nouvelle cigarette et de l’initier à l’art du crapotage dans un premier temps – c’est qu’il convenait de sauver les apparences avant tout – puis un peu plus tard de l’inhalation de la fumée toute entière par la gorge, les bronches, les poumons : la totale.

Mais alors que le premier se lassait, comme de tant d’autres choses avant et de tant d’autres choses encore à venir, le second, lui, se raccrochait peu à peu à la cigarette en tant que substitut à ces étranges plages vides de pensées et ne demandant qu’à accueillir des réponses auxquelles il se refusait d’accorder la moindre consistance. Et dès qu’elles menaçaient de se substituer au cours de ses réflexions, il les noyait sous la fumée et la mécanique de son geste. L’addiction avait alors fini par s’installer, salvatrice de par sa capacité à en remplacer une autre qui ne pouvait être assouvie de quelque manière que ce fût.

 

« Ça commence à en faire, des années.

— Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

Du coin de l’œil, le Grec observait distraitement le cheminement de la cigarette, régulier, depuis le genou sur lequel Camus reposait son poignet jusqu’à ses lèvres qui s’arrondissaient autour du filtre, ses joues se creusant brièvement comme il tirait dessus. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour réaliser à quel point son ami était devenu dépendant à la nicotine ; au début, il n’y avait pas prêté attention. Pas vraiment. Et puis, très vite, il avait été trop tard. Comme pour tout le reste. 

Milo ferma les yeux. Il avait beau ne pas avoir retouché une cigarette depuis plus de vingt ans, ni n’avoir de nouveau été taraudé par l’envie, l’odeur si caractéristique de la fumée qui en cet instant dérivait jusqu’à lui dans l’air froid n’en était pas moins restée ancrée dans ses souvenirs, familière et chaleureuse. Ou du moins, tâchait-il s’en rappeler de la sorte, afin de ne pas songer à tout ce qu’elle signifiait aujourd’hui, en vérité.

« Tu vois bien que m’arrêter de fumer serait une mauvaise idée, commenta Camus d’une voix amusée. Ça te manquerait.

— Tu es en train de me dire que tu te sacrifies pour me permettre d’assouvir mon petit plaisir coupable, c’est ça ? »

Le Scorpion ouvrit un œil pour surprendre le sourire en coin de son compagnon qui le regardait.

« Qui sait ?

— Ce n’est pas drôle, Camus. »

Milo n’avait pas pu s’en empêcher. Aussi dépourvue de sous-entendu fût-elle, la réplique du Verseau faisait encore trop fraîchement écho à des événements pas tout à fait encore digérés pour que le Grec ne pût pas s’empêcher d’y repenser. Et à dire vrai, considérant en sus le passé et le contexte dans lequel Camus avait commencé à fumer, il était on ne peut plus prêt à se dispenser de son petit caprice si cela venait à signifier que son compagnon avait définitivement acté l’idée de passer à autre chose. D’aller de l’avant une bonne fois pour toutes. D’avancer.

« Tu attaches trop d’importance aux symboles, fit le Français en haussant les épaules pour masquer son embarras, avec un succès mitigé.

— Il faut croire que je n’ai pas besoin de beaucoup pour considérer les choses autrement.

— Juste qu’on te les mette sous le nez, oui, en effet.

— Hôpital, charité… »

Un silence, peut-être un peu trop long, précéda le rire bref du Verseau qui céda le point à Milo de bonne grâce :

« C’est donc tout ce qu’il te faudrait ?

— Et à toi ? »

Parce que le Grec avait appris de ses erreurs, et bien appris, il ne laissait plus rien passer. Parfois – d’accord : souvent – Camus se surprenait à regretter le dilettantisme de son ami qui le dispensait de devoir expliquer ce à quoi il n’avait surtout pas envie de réfléchir. Car il pouvait alors se bercer de l’illusion de maîtriser sa vie. Seul.

« Disons que ce serait sûrement un bon début, concéda-t-il. J’imagine tout du moins.

— Et tu t’y tiendrais ? »

Cette fois, pas de doute : autant Camus n’avait pas pensé à mal en taquinant tantôt le Scorpion, autant ce dernier ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler le sens réel de sa question d’apparence anodine.

« Je peux toujours essayer. Bon, oui – il avait levé les mains, paumes ouvertes en direction du Grec à l’air soudain résigné – il est possible que je réussisse.

— Et… “probable” ?

— N’abuse pas. »

Milo le contempla encore un instant sans rien répondre, puis reporta son attention sur le paquet de cigarettes qu’il tenait toujours entre ses mains et avec lequel il n’avait pas véritablement cessé de jouer sans en avoir tout à fait conscience.

« Tu sais, je crois que j’ai encore confiance en toi. Malgré tout.

— Première nouvelle. Ce n’est pas pourtant pas ce que tu me disais il y a encore, quoi : trois mois ?[1]

— Je n’aurais pas dû. Et je ne le pensais pas, non plus.

— Milo… »

C’était au tour du Verseau de teinter ses mots d’un reproche un peu usé et il était sur le point de rappeler au Grec que cet accès de contrition était aussi inutile qu’hypocrite quand :

« Tu ne fais plus confiance à toi-même. Et je m’en suis rendu compte un peu trop tard. C’est tout. »

Camus avait ouvert de grands yeux, regardant Milo se remettre debout et se frotter vigoureusement les fesses, refroidies par les dalles glacées. Déjà, le soupçon de mélancolie qu’il venait de surprendre dans sa voix disparaissait comme il reprenait sur un ton plus léger :

« Pourtant tu sais être bien plus têtu que moi, pas vrai ? Alors si pour une fois tu pouvais mettre ton obstination habituelle au service de ce petit défi de rien du tout…

— De “rien du tout”, hein ? Tu les as vus, les autres ? »

Inutile pour le Français de désigner le palais au sommet du Sanctuaire ; le Scorpion dodelinait déjà, un sourire lumineux éclairant son visage que l’obscurité descendante effilait dans l’ombre de ses boucles épaisses :

« Il se trouve que ce n’est pas sur eux que j’ai envie de parier. Tiens ! »

Camus rattrapa son paquet au vol tandis que Milo tournait les talons en direction de l’intérieur de son temple. Il l’interpella :

« Mais tu viens de… »

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans le silence retrouvé et machinalement, il voulut soulever le couvercle afin de compter le nombre de cigarettes qui lui restaient. Sans y parvenir.

_Qu’est-ce que…_

Le fin blister n’était plus à sa place habituelle, autour de la partie basse du paquet, et en chapeautait dorénavant le haut tout en en condamnant l’accès au passage. Plus de vingt ans que le Verseau s’essayait régulièrement à cette prouesse que peu de fumeurs pouvaient se targuer d’avoir réussi : sans succès. Et le pire, c’est qu’il n’avait même pas vu comment l’autre s’y était pris.

« Milo ! Reviens ici ! »

* * *

 

 

[1] En 2006, Camus a de nouveau cédé à ses vieux démons, d’abord ponctuellement, avant de sombrer dans une relation particulièrement destructrice avec un autre homme, alors qu’il avait décidé de s’éloigner du Sanctuaire pour faire le point. Milo découvre la vérité début 2007 et met fin à leur relation et à leur amitié par la même occasion. Ils restent loin l’un de l’autre pendant près d’une année avant que fin 2008, les choses s’arrangent.


	12. Chapter 12

_ 22 janvier 2009, Madrid, Espagne _

« Tout va bien ?

— Ouais. Pourquoi ça n’irait pas ?

— Je ne sais pas… Peut-être parce que tu es à poil, la tête dans le frigo, à trois heures du matin ?

— Ce serait bien la première fois que tu me reprocherais de me balader le cul à l’air.

— Change pas de sujet. » 

Avec un soupir, Angelo referma la porte du réfrigérateur et la cuisine replongea dans la pénombre rendue grise par les lumières de la ville en contrebas de l’immeuble. 

« J’ai la dalle. » Admit-il non sans mauvaise grâce. 

Un “Ah !” de triomphe éclata sous le crâne du Capricorne avec tant de vigueur qu’il crut un court instant l’avoir laissé échapper ; aussi demeura-t-il assez longtemps lèvres serrées et yeux agrandis par l’appréhension de sa propre voix qu’il n’était soudain plus sûr de ne pas avoir entendue, pour que l’Italien marmonnât : 

« Et bien quoi ? J’ai faim, c’est tout. Et puis de toute manière, il n’y a rien à becqueter, alors comme ça, c’est réglé. » Et le Cancer de redresser un menton désinvolte avant de frôler son compagnon, non sans l’ignorer superbement au passage. 

Plus que la main, ce furent les doigts de l’Espagnol qui le stoppèrent net dans son élan. Des doigts qui s’étaient saisi de sa chair, là, au-dessus de l’os de la hanche, et qui la pinçaient sans aménité. 

« Oh. Je vois.

— Shura, si j’étais toi…

— Je me disais bien aussi, qu’il me semblait que tu pesais un poil plus lourd depuis quelques jours.

— … Je fermerais...

— Alors c’est ça que tu fais quand je ne suis pas là ? Tu… bouffes ?

— … Ce qui me sert de grande gueule ! » 

L’espace d’une seconde, Shura crut bien que son fou rire l’empêcherait de se défendre quand le Cancer lui attrapa le poignet pour le tordre avant de lui retourner le bras dans le dos pour l’immobiliser. D’une dérobade souple et agile, il parvint néanmoins à se dégager et toujours en proie à l’hilarité, il attrapa à son tour le poignet de l’autre homme, les remettant tous deux à égalité. 

« Et tu te lèves souvent comme ça, en douce, pour aller piller le frigo ?

— Mais je t’emmerde !

— Et pour que je ne me rende compte de rien, j’imagine que pour le coup, tu vas faire les courses tous les jours ? Je ne te savais pas aussi tordu…

— Putain, non mais tu t’es vu, toi ? Grinça Angelo tout en tâchant de dégager son bras, sans succès. On a l’impression de voir un gosse à qui on a enlevé sa tétine !

— Moi au moins, je ne me venge pas sur la bouffe.

— Non, en effet, tu te venges sur moi.

— Ce n’est pas vrai.

— C’est ça : fous-toi de ma gueule, par-dessus le marché. » 

Sous la colère dans le ton de l’Italien pointait une note que d’aucuns n’auraient pas relevée mais qui effaça le sourire de Shura. 

« Je ne suis pas aussi désagréable que tu le dis. » Argumenta-t-il sans grande conviction toutefois. Et d’ailleurs, le peu qu’il croyait avoir réussi à mettre dans ses propos fut balayé aussi sec : 

« Si, tu l’es.

— Je suis désolé.

— Bon sang, si j’avais su qu’arrêter de fumer te rendrait con à ce point-là, je me serais abstenu de t’embarquer avec moi dans cette histoire. A vrai dire, je me serais abstenu tout court.

— Je suis désolé, répéta l’Espagnol un peu plus fort, sans pour autant baisser les yeux.

— C’est bon, tu l’as déjà dit.

— Pour ce que tu en as à foutre, visiblement !

— Tu vois ?

— Quoi ?

— Ta réaction, là : ton énervement, ton agressivité. D’habitude, tu n’aurais même pas relevé, et tu m’aurais fait passer pour un con rien qu’avec ton silence. Sauf que là, c’est toi le con.

— Attends, c’est toi qui as voulu que j’arrête, et j’ai arrêté. Tu as voulu que je mette des patchs, et je l’ai fait. Si ça ne marche pas, j’y peux quelque chose, peut-être ? Non. Alors, maintenant, ne viens pas te plaindre.

— Tu sais quoi, Shura ? Recommence. Remets-toi à fumer.

— Pardon ?

— Tu m’as très bien entendu. Si c’est ce qui manque à ta cervelle pour qu’elle fonctionne correctement, vas-y, ne te gêne pas. Vide deux paquets par jour s’il le faut, mais putain, rends-moi le mec avec qui je vis et avec qui je baise.

— Angelo…

— Fais. Chier. » 

 

La porte coulissante de la chambre fut fermée avec tellement de force qu’elle rebondit contre le chambranle et se rouvrit juste assez pour que l’œil morne du Capricorne aperçût Angelo se jeter en travers de lit avant de s’enrouler dans la couette, signalant par la même à Shura qu’il n’était pas question qu’il envisageât ne serait-ce qu’une seule seconde l’idée de venir se recoucher. 

_Et. Merde._

L’Espagnol ne savait pas précisément combien il serait prêt à donner pour une clope, là maintenant tout de suite, mais dans tous les cas, c’était beaucoup. 

Il n’avait pas demandé à participer à ce stupide défi, et savait ne pas être le seul : il avait eu tout loisir de s’épancher sur le sujet par téléphone auprès de Rachel qui se retrouvait dans la même situation que lui. Sauf qu’elle, comme les jumeaux, ne prenait pas la situation au sérieux. Pas vraiment, puisque aucun des trois n’avait jamais eu réellement l’intention d’arrêter. 

Shura non plus. Contrairement à Angelo. Ce qui de prime abord n’avait rien été d’autre qu’une réponse à une provocation à laquelle il n’était pas envisageable de ne pas céder, s’était à l’évidence mué pour le Cancer en une décision personnelle teintée d’une irrévocabilité en laquelle l’Espagnol peinait à croire. Jusqu’ici. 

Est-ce que l’autre homme cogitait le sujet depuis un moment, est-ce que son envie d’arrêter avait constitué une sorte de souhait mal défini n’attendant que l’occasion de s’exprimer, le Capricorne était incapable de le savoir. Et quand bien même il l’aurait su, avant que ça n’aurait rien changé à la situation actuelle. 

Rachel et les jumeaux pouvaient bien échouer que les conséquences ne dépasseraient pas, pour eux, le stade de la bonne blague de début d’année et ce, même si dans le même temps, ils décevaient Thétis. Parce qu’après tout, même elle n’y croyait pas vraiment. Pour la Suédoise, le simple fait qu’ils eussent accepté d’essayer était déjà beaucoup. Et la patience aidant, elle arriverait à ses fins, quel que fût le nombre d’années nécessaire pour cela. 

Mais lui ? Avait-il le droit de prendre à la légère ce qui, contre toute attente, semblait véritablement compter pour son compagnon ? A vrai dire, oui : rien ne l’obligeait à poursuivre ce à quoi il n’aspirait pas vraiment. Angelo lui-même venait de le lui signifier, les fioritures en moins. Pourtant… 

Bien malgré lui, le regard de l’Espagnol dériva jusqu’à son sac, posé contre le bureau près de l’entrée. Il y avait laissé, tassé bien au fond sous une liasse de documents, un paquet à moitié plein. Auquel il n’avait certes pas touché depuis le début du mois, mais le savoir là, à portée de main, inexplicablement le tranquillisait. Une faiblesse de plus parmi toutes les autres : l’agacement, l’impatience, la fébrilité, il en passait, et des pires par-dessus le marché. 

_Tu es pathétique._

_« Et désagréable »_ susurra une voix autre que celle de son juge intérieur et dont les intonations ressemblaient furieusement à celle de l’Italien. Or, de tous les droits possibles et imaginables, il y en avait un dont Shura ne disposait pas : pourrir la vie de son compagnon – et par conséquent la leur à tous les deux – pour des raisons qui n’appartenaient qu’à lui, des raisons qui en outre étaient du dernier ridicule maintenant qu’il y pensait. _Bordel_. Même pas foutu de se contrôler, alors qu’Angelo, qui fumait presque deux fois plus que lui pas loin de trois semaines plus tôt, se maintenait d’une humeur à peu près égale – ou du moins sensiblement proche de ce qu’elle avait toujours été – sans se défouler sur autre chose qu’un demi camembert ou la dernière part de lasagne. Non parce que maintenant qu’il y pensait, il lui semblait bien se rappeler que le plat à gratin n’avait pas été totalement vidé de son contenu deux jours plus tôt. 

Un rire bref lui échappa et, se laissant tomber sur le canapé qui allait lui servir de lit pour le reste de la nuit, Shura ferma les yeux. Ok. Il allait arrêter ses conneries. Et il allait tenir. Pour lui-même d’abord, pour sa fierté depuis toujours entretenue avec soin et qui venait de prendre un sérieux coup dans l’aile. Pour Angelo ensuite. Parce que de toutes les décisions que le Cancer avait pu prendre dans sa vie, les dieux et le Capricorne savaient que celle-ci faisait partie des rares qui méritaient d’être encouragées. Parce qu’entre son attitude odieuse que les patchs n’avaient pas véritablement réussi à adoucir, et le fait de se remettre à fumer sous son nez, Shura ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Et parce qu’aussi idiot cela dût-il paraître, il devait se faire pardonner, d’une façon ou d’une autre. 

Tandis que le sommeil lui retombait dessus et qu’il s’installait plus confortablement, tirant sur lui le plaid plié sur le dossier, il se promit trois choses. D’abord, se motiver plutôt que de continuer à subir. Ensuite, mieux se contrôler – ce qui en soi n’aurait jamais dû être un problème, mais admettons. Et enfin, surveiller le réfrigérateur. Car, oui, et même si pour me moment, le sujet n’était pas de ceux qu’il convenait d’aborder, Angelo l’en remercierait. Plus tard. Mais sans le moindre doute.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note :** Et voilà, c'est terminé! Un dernier chapitre qui tient lieu d'épilogue et qui de fait est bien plus long que ses prédécesseurs.
> 
> Et sinon, la prochaine fois que je réponds à un défi de rien du tout dans ce genre-là, merci de me mettre une claque derrière la tête: ça me remettra les idées en place à temps avant de me lancer dans ce genre d'entreprise.

_ Sanctuaire, Grèce, 31 janvier 2009 _

La neige avait fondu depuis plusieurs jours déjà quand Mü et Shaka posèrent le pied sur le ponton, et un petit vent chargé d’humidité les accompagna le long du raidillon à flanc de falaise puis jusqu’au parvis marquant l’entrée du Domaine Sacré.

Engoncés dans leurs manteaux épais, ils ne prêtèrent pas tout de suite attention à la froidure inhabituelle sous cette latitude, y compris pour une fin janvier, et ce ne fut que lorsqu’ils pénétrèrent dans les appartements de l’Atlante, agréablement chauffés par la joyeuse flambée dansant dans l’âtre récemment nettoyé, qu’ils réalisèrent qu’ils avaient quitté un climat rude pour en retrouver un autre par forcément beaucoup plus réjouissant.

Le petit soupir de satisfaction de la Vierge n’échappa pas à son compagnon qui, tout en sortant de son sac les paquets d’herbes diverses ramenées de Jamir, ne put s’empêcher de le taquiner :

« Tu préfères quand même la Grèce finalement ?

— Tes appartements sont plus faciles à chauffer que cette vieille tour, riposta l’Indien, moins pressé de déballer ses affaires, et qui s’était laissé happer par le confort de son fauteuil favori, tout près du feu. Il faudra penser à remercier ton serviteur tout à l’heure.

— Hum, c’est surtout Aldébaran qu’il faudrait remercier – Mü désigna la table entre le salon et le coin cuisine – et pour le feu, et pour les plats qu’il nous a gardés de côté en prévision de notre retour.

— Je n’imaginais pas qu’on soit si pressé de nous revoir…

— Mais tu devines sûrement pourquoi ! »

 

Le Bélier ne croyait pas si bien dire : il ne s’écoula pas deux heures, soit à peine le temps pour les deux hommes de ranger leurs effets personnels et de reprendre leurs marques, avant que les premiers coups discrets ne fussent donnés contre le battant de la porte.

« On vous dérange ? »

Quand bien même cela aurait été le cas, l’Atlante ne voyait pas bien comment il aurait pu l’exprimer poliment alors que les Xérakis, précédés par Aldébaran, s’engouffraient chez lui sans attendre sa réponse.

Shaka souriait déjà au Taureau en le remerciant, et Aiolia extirpait un papier soigneusement plié en quatre de la poche arrière de son jean sur laquelle Mü put constater qu’il avait consigné les paris pris entre les uns et les autres – cote comprise – quant à la réussite ou à l’échec de ceux de leurs camarades qui avaient décidé plus ou moins contre leur gré d’arrêter de fumer.

« Alors, où en sommes-nous ? Finit-il par demander une fois qu’ils furent tous attablés autour de tasses de thé fumantes.

— Et bien, disons que pour nos quatre compétiteurs locaux… Commença Aioros avant d’être interrompu par la Vierge, l’air un peu surpris :

— Quatre ?

— Camus a rejoint les rangs il y a une dizaine de jours.

— C’est… inattendu.

— Pourquoi ? » C’était au tour d’Aldébaran de marquer son étonnement. « Après tout, il était le seul à ne pas au moins essayer. Et puis, c’est plutôt une bonne chose, non ?

— Je ne dis pas le contraire, fit Shaka, apaisant. Simplement, il ne s’était pas montré particulièrement concerné.

— Tout le monde peut changer d’avis. Même lui. » Et Aiolia de désigner sa liste de l’index : « Toutefois, les enjeux le concernant ne seront, pour le coup, que pris en compte fin février. Histoire que ce soit égalitaire pour tout le monde.

—Normal. Et donc, Aioros, pour les trois autres ?

— C’est… mal parti. Je crois. »

Triturant distraitement son oreille déchiquetée sous ses boucles brunes, le Sagittaire poursuivit, sans grand enthousiasme :

« Au-delà du fait que Saga et Rachel sont devenus aussi invivables l’un pour l’autre que pour chacun d’entre nous et que Kanon, même s’il est celui qui parvient le mieux à se maîtriser, a perdu toute patience, je n’ai pas franchement l’impression qu’ils retirent quoi que ce soit de positif de cette expérience.

— Hé, vous auriez pu m’attendre ! »

La voix claire de Thétis rebondit sous les hauts plafonds comme elle se rapprochait d’un pas vif du petit groupe, emmitouflée dans une épaisse cape de laine qu’elle laissa tomber sur un fauteuil avant de se frayer une place entre Aldébaran et Shaka.

« J’ai entendu ce que tu as dit. » Fit la Suédoise à l’attention d’Aioros qui n’eut cependant pas le temps de s’enferrer plus avant dans ses dénégations contrites. Déjà elle reprenait avec un soupir : « Et tu sais quoi ? Le jour où je leur ai proposé d’essayer, j’aurais mieux fait de me casser une jambe.

— A ce point-là ? »

Mü ne cherchait pas à dissimuler sa stupéfaction, tout en tâchant dans le même temps de lorgner la feuille des paris coincée sous la main du Lion. Sur quoi s’était-il engagé, déjà, concernant le trio en question ? Oui, c’est bien ce qu’il lui semblait. _Et m…ince._

« J’aurais dû m’en douter, aussi – Thétis secouait la tête, déconfite – ils ont accepté trop vite, ce n’était pas normal.

— Tu ne crois pas que c’était pour te faire plaisir ?

— Même pas. Parce que vois-tu, Aiolia, si cela avait été le cas, je _sais_ qu’ils y auraient mis un peu plus de conviction.

— Ça veut dire qu’ils ont craqué ?

— J’ai surpris Rachel et Saga en train de fabriquer des cigarettes roulées avec des restes de mégots récupérés allez savoir où.

— Par tous les dieux, souffla le Bélier.

— Je ne te le fais pas dire.

— Et Kanon ? »

Ses deux mains sagement jointes devant lui sur la table, Shaka ne perdait rien de la conversation et sa voix dénotait un réel intérêt pour la réponse à venir :

« Tu le connais : il n’est pas du genre à se laisser surprendre.

— Donc…

— Donc je ne peux pas affirmer qu’il a échoué… mais je suis à peu près sûre que oui, malgré tout.

— Mais tu n’as pas de preuve. Aioros ? Pourquoi tu ris ?

— Parce que les mégots, ce sont ceux de Camus. »

Personne n’avait prêté attention à l’arrivée de Milo qui se jucha sur un tabouret haut, en l’absence d’espace encore disponible autour de la table et déclina la proposition de Mü de lui servir un thé, avant de rajouter :

« Son cendrier a mystérieusement disparu il y a quelques jours.

— Et comme j’ai trouvé Rachel un peu plus tôt dans le mois en train de fouiller dedans… » Précisa le Sagittaire avant d’être corrigé :

« En train de fumer les mégots tu veux dire !

— Non, je n’ai jamais…

— Tu es toujours aussi nul pour mentir, mon vieux. » Et Milo de se pencher sur le côté pour éviter le poing courroucé de son ami d’enfance, puis de désigner la feuille des paris : « Aiolia, tu peux noter : “Rachel, disqualifiée” !

— Et pour Saga, j’écris quoi ? Thétis, tu l’as vu fumer, oui ou non ?

—… Pas vraiment, non, c’est vrai. »

Tous s’entreregardèrent, circonspects. Les jumeaux, officiellement tout du moins, demeuraient dans la course en l’absence d’accroc manifeste et constaté par un tiers au contrat passé.

« Reste plus qu’à espérer qu’ils fassent preuve d’honnêteté ce soir. »

Le soupir d’Aldébaran se perdit d’abord dans le silence avant qu’un ricanement bref et moqueur, et presque aussitôt étouffé, ne s’élevât sans que quiconque fût en mesure d’en déterminer l’origine. Au point que certains s’interrogèrent sur la substance du rire en question ; parce qu’à ce compte-là, il aurait tout aussi bien pu s’être échappé du Surmonde que cela n’aurait pas fait grande différence. Et tant qu’à évoquer un ricanement…

« Et Angelo et Shura, alors ? » Demanda l’Atlante non sans espoir à l’idée de pouvoir se refaire à leur sujet, au regard de ce qu’il venait de perdre. Rachel, il avait compté dessus ; pas sur les jumeaux. Comme quoi, le Mal, c’était les préjugés.

« Ils sont arrivés hier soir, non ? Quelqu’un les a vus ? »

Seul Aldébaran leva la main, répondant ainsi par l’affirmative à la question collégiale du Lion :

« Ils m’ont eu l’air en pleine forme ! Surtout Angelo. Enfin, Shura aussi vous me direz, mais Angelo… Je ne sais pas. Il avait quelque chose de changé mais je n’arrive pas à savoir quoi.

— Pas de cigarettes ? Demanda Aioros.

— Pas l’ombre d’une. Ni d’un paquet d’ailleurs.

— Ils les avaient planqués. Sûrement. »

Milo avait hoché la tête, s’exhortant visiblement à témoigner ainsi de sa plus totale conviction.

« Tu n’es pas d’accord, Aiolia ?

— Possible. »

Le Lion, quant à lui, paraissait moins convaincu que l’autre Grec et déjà, Mü se tassait sur sa chaise sous le regard de la Vierge, empreint de sympathie. _Non, pas Angelo. Pas possible. Il était complètement cuit ! On ne peut pas tenir la moindre résolution prise sous l’empire de l’alcool. Et surtout pas lui. Il…_

Des images, que le Bélier croyait avoir enfouies, loin, très loin dans les méandres de sa mémoire, se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir comme il s’évertuait encore à se convaincre. La volonté d’Angelo, il y avait été confronté plus d’une fois et s’il y avait plusieurs choses chez le Cancer dont il était très mal placé pour douter, celle-ci arrivait en tête de la liste.

L’Italien pouvait se montrer d’une rare opiniâtreté quand il le voulait, ou plus exactement quand il estimait que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Quitte même à y laisser des plumes si c’était nécessaire ; Mü n’avait en définitive pas oublié grand-chose des risques inconsidérés pris par Angelo lorsqu’il avait fallu sauver le bras de Shura. Voire Shura tout court. Et ceci sans que le Cancer se posât la moindre question quant au quoi et au comment, du moment qu’il demeurait en accord avec ses propres décisions.

_Sauf qu’on parle d’arrêter la cigarette, là. Pas de sauver le monde._

« Il n’empêche : je demande à voir, rajouta Milo, acide. Que Shura y soit arrivé, je veux bien. Mais _lui_ , là ? Non, soyons sérieux.

— Et si tu as tort ? »

Shaka souriait, un soupçon de malice au fond de ses grands yeux clairs, et Mü réalisa soudain pour la première fois depuis le début de l’année tout l’intérêt que son ami portait à cette histoire de bonnes résolutions, lui qui jusqu’ici n’avait jamais fait preuve que d’une attention bienveillante et polie à l’égard de ceux de ses camarades qui se lançaient dans de vastes chantiers le premier janvier et avaient tout oublié de ce qui avait pu les motiver trente et un jours plus tard.

« Je ne peux _pas_ avoir tort. »

 

* * *

 

_ Le soir venu _

« Tu veux bien arrêter de te foutre de notre gueule ?

— Mais je suis sérieux !

— Il est sérieux, renchérit Shura d’une voix blasée depuis le canapé où il était resté assis pendant que son compagnon et le Scorpion, debout l’un en face de l’autre, se défiaient du regard.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi on te croirait.

— Il peut en témoigner. »

Milo suivit du regard la direction indiquée par l’index du Cancer et rétorqua :

« T’as pas trouvé encore moins impartial comme témoin ?

— Milo, si je te dis que même moi je ne comprends pas comment il a fait, tu me crois ? »

Un instant le Grec fut tenté d’en rajouter, avant de croiser le regard de Shura, dans lequel régnait de la résignation mâtinée d’amusement qui n’était pas dirigée contre le Scorpion mais bien contre lui-même.

« Là, tu vois ? » Et l’Italien de se rengorger comme Milo reculait d’un pas incertain et qu’Aiolia levait les mains en signe de reddition.

« Ok, tu as gagné.

— Attends, tu peux répéter, je n’ai pas bien entendu.

— Tu ne veux pas non plus que je te l’écrive ?

— Ma foi, puisque tu le proposes… »

 

_Et c’est reparti._

Pendant que le Lion et le Cancer se chamaillaient, ainsi qu’ils l’avaient toujours fait d’aussi loin que le Capricorne s’en souvînt bien que ce n’eût pas toujours été aussi bon enfant, il balaya d’un coup d’œil l’assemblée réunie comme d’habitude dans le salon au deuxième étage du Palais. Pas grand-chose de neuf, finalement : les mêmes se retrouvaient là, à qui dans son fauteuil préféré, à qui avec sa boisson favorite, jusqu’au sujet de conversation qui en l’occurrence, ne variait pas beaucoup par rapport à la dernière fois où ils s’étaient tous ainsi retrouvés. Un mois déjà. _A peine, oui !_ Tout semblait être identique si ce n’était l’absence d’une odeur, familière, que même celle du feu dans la cheminée ne parvenait pas à faire oublier.

Personne ne fumait.

Avec plus ou moins bonne grâce, Rachel avait admis son échec, confirmant par là même que ceux qui avaient parié sur elle pouvaient s’en retourner les poches vides. Cependant, promit-elle, elle n’allait pas en rester là, et envisageait de profiter un peu plus sérieusement de la dynamique ainsi initiée. Et force était de constater qu’elle s’y tenait, quand bien même sa veste entreposée à l’entrée du salon avec les manteaux et blousons de ses camarades écopait de fréquents coups d’œil de sa part. Au moins avait-elle su faire preuve de la sagesse nécessaire pour ne pas conserver sa tentation à portée de main. Sa nervosité n’en était pas moins palpable et son compagnon se tenait à distance prudente depuis le début de la soirée.

Saga. Et Kanon. Les jumeaux, eux, avaient crâné. A leur manière. A la question fatidique, ils avaient opposé ce petit sourire insolent qui était leur marque de fabrique, se contentant de hausser les épaules avec une arrogance consommée quand Aioros les avait exhortés à faire preuve d’honnêteté, et Thétis levé les yeux au ciel, ayant déjà compris qu’aucun des présents ne tirerait d’eux autre chose que cette espèce d’autosatisfaction non dissimulée. Pas même elle ? Non : elle escomptait bien, un jour prochain, découvrir la vérité. Kanon ne pourrait pas la lui cacher indéfiniment, n’est-ce pas ? Sauf si…

 _« En tout cas, s’ils ont triché, ils le cachent admirablement bien,_ commenta pensivement Shura qui avait surpris les pensées de la Suédoise.

— _Tu trouves aussi… Ah, ça m’énerve !_

_— Qu’ils aient réussi ?_

_— Non. Que je ne puisse pas savoir s’ils mentent ou pas. »_

La jeune femme ne faisait que très rarement allusion au septième sens qu’elle avait dû abandonner, afin de pouvoir mener une vie normale. Une vie qu’elle avait su faire sienne avec une aisance sur laquelle bien peu auraient parié à l’époque, sans doute parce que cela les renvoyait à leur propre peur et leur propre lâcheté, promptes à se manifester dès lors qu’il s’agissait de les dépouiller d’une partie d’eux-mêmes qu’ils considéraient comme vitale. Et au fond, Shura doutait que qui que ce fût parmi eux osât retourner contre elle ce handicap librement consenti. Et certainement pas son mari, aussi retors et roublard fût-il.

 _« Tu le saurais déjà, je pense,_ fit le Capricorne au bout d’un moment, avec une assurance qui le surprit lui-même : à croire que sa cervelle avait largement devancé ses laborieuses conclusions.

_— Donc, d’après toi…_

_—… Ils sont foutus d’avoir tenu, oui. Après tout, s’il y a bien une chose qui ne leur a jamais fait défaut à ces deux-là, entre autres, c’est bien la volonté. »_

 

S’il avait suivi les échanges entre Thétis et le Capricorne, Camus n’en fit pas montre, alors qu’il s’asseyait aux côtés de l’Espagnol. Les deux hommes ne dirent rien tout d’abord, avant de s’entre-regarder. De se jauger. Et d’éclater de rire.

« Oh bon sang, si tu voyais ta tête… Commenta le Verseau une fois qu’il eût recouvré son sérieux.

— Tu ne devrais pas te moquer : quelque chose me dit qu’elle ressemble beaucoup à la tienne.

— Toi aussi, tu t’es fait avoir ?

— On dirait bien, oui. »

Passant ses paumes sur ses joues rendues rugueuses par la barbe naissante, Shura rajouta :

« Et je m’en serais bien passé.

— Bienvenue au club dans ce cas.

— Qu’est-ce que t’a dit Milo pour te convaincre ?

— Oh, tu sais… Les trucs habituels.

— Je vois. En attendant, tu as accepté.

— En effet. »

Le ton neutre du Français vit le Capricorne hausser les sourcils, avant qu’il n’esquissât un léger sourire d’encouragement :

« Tu as l’air d’être un peu plus convaincu, je me trompe ?

— Je n’ai pas vraiment le choix en même temps.

— Allons… Tu sais très bien qu’on a toujours le choix.

— Disons que j’aspire à un peu de paix. Et que j’ai beau retourner le sujet dans tous les sens – le Verseau désigna Milo du menton – je ne l’entrevois pas ailleurs qu’auprès de lui. Comme quoi.

— La vie est pleine de surprises.

— Et toi ?

— Moi ?

— Comment tu t’es retrouvé embringué dans cette histoire ?

— C’est ce type, là… » A son tour, Shura de regardait en direction de son propre compagnon, sans masquer son sourire. « … J’ai toujours été trop faible avec lui. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi il a décidé d’arrêter de fumer, ni comment il fait pour tenir. Mais ce que je sais par contre, c’est qu’il pourrait me demander n’importe quoi, je suis assez con pour dire oui.

— Et ?

— … Et je me dis tous les jours que j’aurais dû m’abstenir sur ce coup-là. »

 

* * *

 

Il n’avait pas fallu longtemps à Armand, Sybil sur ses talons, pour venir saluer les deux hommes une fois qu’ils se furent installés dans le dixième temple, ainsi qu’à leur habitude.

Bien que très prochainement intronisé comme nouveau chevalier d’or du Capricorne, le jeune Français avait catégoriquement réfuté l’idée d’occuper le temple qui allait pourtant lui revenir de droit d’ici la fin du mois et que son occupant officiel délaissait de plus en plus souvent : « Pas avant que vous ne soyez plus là, Maître ! » s’était-il récrié devant la suggestion de l’Espagnol, qui avait marqué un temps d’arrêt alors que son ancien apprenti virait à l’écarlate en réalisant le sens véritable de ses propos.

Apitoyé par sa maladresse dont décidément il peinait à se débarrasser, Shura avait fini par lui tapoter l’épaule en le remerciant. Ce qui avait eu le don de rasséréner l’adolescent qui depuis s’ingéniait à faire en sorte que son maître trouvât toujours ses appartements prêts à l’accueillir, qu’il les eût quittés trois jours ou trois semaines.

Tout de suite, Sybil s’était enquis auprès du Cancer des rumeurs persistantes qui n’avaient de cesse de lui revenir aux oreilles et qu’elle balayait d’un revers de la main pour mieux masquer son incrédulité devant ses camarades :

« Maître, vous avez _vraiment_ arrêté de fumer ? »

Le doute dans sa voix était trop indiscutable pour qu’elle n’eût pas écopé d’un pichenette douloureuse à l’arrière du crâne :

« Et depuis quand tu remets en question les actes de ton maître, jeune fille ? »

Sybil s’était frotté la tête en marmonnant les dieux seuls savaient quoi avant de tourner les talons, ou du moins d’essayer : Angelo l’avait rattrapée par la capuche de son sweat-shirt au passage.

« Mais ça tombe bien que tu sois là. Et si on allait faire un petit tour, histoire que je vérifie si tu as bien fait tes devoirs, hein ? Allez, passe devant, je te suis. »

Et les deux Cancer, la jeune et le moins jeune, avaient disparu, happés par le Puits des Morts, laissant Armand seul face à son aîné.

« Heu… Maître ?

— Oui ? »

Le contenu du sac de l’Espagnol s’étalait autour de lui, réparti sur le canapé, le tapis, et la chaise qui se trouvait à proximité, le tout dans un ordre pour le moins… aléatoire. Et visiblement destiné à durer alors que Shura avait tout laissé en plan pour aller se servir un verre d’eau qu’il buvait à grandes gorgées sous le regard dubitatif de son élève.

« Vous allez bien ?

— Pourquoi ça n’irait pas ?

— Vous… heu…

— Armand : je n’ai pas toute la journée. »

L’agacement avait froncé les sourcils du Capricorne en titre et son apprenti se racla à la gorge à la recherche d’une contenance dont contre toute attente il finit par découvrir quelques bribes bien planquées :

« Vous ne rangez pas ?

— Ça te pose un problème ?

— Vous rangez toujours… d’habitude. »

En l’occurrence, Shura n’avait rien trouvé d’intelligent à rétorquer : le gosse avait raison. Mais comment lui expliquer ? Qu’il avait tellement envie d’une cigarette – celle qu’il aurait fumée ne serait-ce qu’un tout petit mois plus tôt tout en mettant de l’ordre dans ses affaires – que ce qui avait de l’importance “avant”, n’en avait soudain plus tant que ça “maintenant” ? Que s’il continuait, l’envie allait devenir plus insupportable à chaque seconde ? Que le patch de nicotine qu’Angelo avait pourtant bien pris soin de lui coller derrière l’épaule au sortir de la douche un peu plus tôt ne servait pas à grand-chose dès qu’il s’agissait de lutter contre les habitudes ?

Il avait alors pris une profonde inspiration, remis de l’ordre dans ses pensées et ouvert la bouche pour tâcher de faire bonne figure quand :

« Tenez. »

Le paquet de Marlboro rouge s'était matérialisé comme par magie sous le nez de l'Espagnol, tendu à bout de bras par un Armand contrit :

« C'est... Enfin on m'a dit que... Que vous pourriez en avoir besoin.

— _Qui_ t'a dit ça ? »

Malgré la froideur que Shura avait bien pris soin de mettre dans son ton, le jeune homme n'avait rien répondu, se contentant de rester planté là, l'objet de toutes les tentations toujours à la main. L’Espagnol avait soupiré :

« Range ça. Ou, non, mieux encore : jette-le.

— Vous êtes sûr, Maître ?

— ... Absolument.

— Vous n'allez pas en avoir besoin ? _  
_

_Si !_

— Non. » _  
_

Le soulagement avait alors déferlé si brutalement sur le garçon que Shura avait eu l'impression de le voir s'élargir et grandir d'une dizaine de centimètres en moins d'un instant, alors qu'il se redressait, un large sourire en travers de son visage en passe de sortir de l'adolescence. _  
_

« Comme je suis content, si vous saviez ! » _  
_

L'expression de l'Espagnol, face à cette manifestation de joie inattendue devait être comique ; sinon, comment expliquer l'hilarité qui avait secoué Armand à ce moment-là ? _  
_

« Non, c'est vrai, ils ne voulaient pas me croire, que vous en étiez capable, mais moi je l'ai toujours su ! Et d'ailleurs, je voulais vous le dire, qu'il fallait que vous arrêtiez. Mais vous m'avez devancé, comme toujours Maître ! Comme ça, vous allez pouvoir rester encore longtemps à mes côtés. Et sinon, il fallait aussi que je vous en parle : j'ai décidé de faire des études de médecine. Vous m'aviez dit que je pouvais choisir la voie que je désirais, alors je me suis dit que... » _  
_

Au bout d'un moment, Shura avait cessé d'écouter et la voix de son futur ex-apprenti s'était mué en une sourdine anesthésiante au cœur de laquelle il avait laissé libre cours à la dérive de ses pensées. Plus aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. Parce que dans le cas contraire, il ne ferait pas que se décevoir lui-même, non : il décevrait ceux qui avaient parié sur lui – il les savait nombreux et bien malgré lui il trouvait cette idée réconfortante – il décevrait son élève – un gosse qui lui vouait une admiration qu'il avait toujours trouvée quelque peu disproportionnée mais qu'en dépit de tous ses efforts, il n'avait jamais réussi à canaliser – et il décevrait Angelo. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre, c'était bien celle-là.

* * *

 

« Bah, d'ici quelque temps, tu n'y penseras plus. »

Renfoncé dans le dossier moelleux du canapé, Camus regardait le plafond, son verre appuyé contre le torse.

« Voire tu en rigoleras, rajouta-t-il pensivement.

— Je peux savoir d'où tu tiens de telles certitudes à mon sujet ?

— Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à cette question ? »

Aiolia et Angelo avait enterré la hache de guerre – jusqu'à la prochaine fois – en scellant leur réconciliation autour d'un whisky que le Cancer savourait, assis de l'autre côté de la table basse et le regard fixé sur Shura.

 _Merci_ semblait dire le bleu sombre et familier, dans lequel l'Espagnol avait depuis longtemps pris l'habitude de se perdre. _De l'avoir fait.  
_

Shura hésita, une seconde, peut-être deux. Puis, s'excusant d'un mot auprès d'un Verseau visiblement amusé, il quitta le sofa dans lequel il avait tenté de se faire oublier, pour rejoindre son compagnon. _  
_

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui, alors qu'il restait debout : _  
_

« Tu as réussi il faut croire, fit le Cancer, sobrement.

— Cela ne fait qu'un mois.

— Il paraît que ce sont les quinze premiers jours, les plus difficiles.

— Les quinze suivants ne sont pas mal non plus dans leur genre. » _  
_

D'un geste discret, rapide, le Capricorne effleura la tignasse hirsute avant de laisser retomber sa main. _  
_

« Comment fais-tu ? Murmura-t-il.

— Tu ne vois vraiment pas ?

— Non. Pas du tout. A coup sûr, ça doit être à cause du manque qui me bouffe le cerveau. » _  
_

Le Cancer eut un rire bref avant que son genou ne heurtât la jambe de Shura : _  
_

« Je te l'ai dit pourtant : d'autres habitudes. »

* * *

_ 1er février 2009, début de matinée _

La porte n'était pas fermée et des bribes de musique rythmée s’échappaient par le chambranle entrouvert lorsque Shaka se présenta au dixième temple pour y trouver un Cancer qui l’attendait, attablé derrière son énième café du matin.

« Je n’arrive pas trop tôt ? Demanda l’Indien tout en jetant un coup d’œil circulaire dans la pièce.

— Non, ça fait dix minutes qu’il est parti, il ne reviendra pas avant une bonne heure. Du thé ?

— Ça dépend.

— Sachet industriel.

— Plutôt un café dans ce cas. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire et Angelo se leva avec un sourire entendu :

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m’en doutais. »

L’Italien baissa le son de la platine au passage en se dirigeant vers la cuisine et discrètement, Shaka acheva de passer en revue les appartements de Shura tandis que le percolateur chuintait dans le silence. L’ordre habituel y était de mise – à peine altéré par quelque effet personnel d’Angelo négligemment abandonné, tel que des boîtes de CD éparpillées sur le guéridon près du fauteuil de l’Espagnol – et tout semblait aussi familier que dans le souvenir de la Vierge si ce n’était un détail : l’odeur.

Quand bien même l’Espagnol avait toujours pris soin d’aérer régulièrement son lieu de vie, ainsi que d’obliger Angelo et lui-même à fumer dehors autant que possible, il n’en restait pas moins que les quelques cigarettes consumées de temps à autres à l’intérieur et les effluves de tabac froid que les deux hommes portaient sur eux en quasi permanence avaient fini par imprégner durablement les lieux.

L’odeur caractéristique n’avait pas tout à fait disparu ; néanmoins, sa présence était comme atténuée et cette fois, les efforts habituellement déployés par Armand en l’absence de son maître, à grands renforts de pulvérisations diverses, n’y étaient pour rien.

« Tiens. »

Avec la tasse, surgirent également sous le nez de Shaka une pile de trois ou quatre livres que le Cancer poussa jusqu’à lui en travers de la table.

« Tu peux les récupérer.

— Ils t’ont été utiles ? »

Angelo fit la moue, tout en haussant les épaules :

« Oui et non. Disons que c’est très chiant à lire…

— Je t’avais prévenu.

—… mais qu’il y a des trucs pas trop déconnants dedans. Donc, merci.

— Shura ne t’a pas posé de questions ?

— De ? Ah, non. Je les lisais aux toilettes. »

La tasse s’immobilisa tout près des lèvres de l’Indien qui fit mine de souffler doucement à la surface sombre du café fumant, avant de laisser échapper un discret gloussement, qui se mua in fine en un rire franc, partagé par le Cancer qui se renversa sur sa chaise :

« Non, vraiment, quand on lit tes bouquins… Pas étonnant que tu sois comme tu es, hein.

— On ne fera pas de toi un bouddhiste convaincu, donc ?

— Ça ne risque pas ! » Et l’Italien de laisser de nouveau libre cours à son hilarité tandis que Shaka posait une main bien à plat sur le premier livre à sa portée :

« Quoi qu’il en soit, je suis heureux de savoir que ces quelques conseils, aussi modestes soient-ils, ont pu t’aider.

— Ouais, disons que si ça ne m’a pas empêché de compenser avec la bouffe…– Hé, c’est bon, ne fais pas l’innocent, ça ne marche pas avec moi.

— Mais je n’ai rien dit.

— Tu as souri. »

Baissant un regard critique sur son flanc, Angelo souleva son pull pour désigner sa hanche de l’index :

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir.

— Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que ce serait _aussi_ facile ?

— Eh bien puisque que tu en parles… Non, évidemment – l’Italien eut un sourire tordu – sinon, tu n’aurais pas eu à me prêter tes bouquins, là. Et je disais donc, avant que tu te ne te foutes de ma gueule, que ça m’a au moins évité de _trop_ m’énerver.

— Parce que tu t’es énervé ? »

Shaka avait dressé les sourcils, en un étonnement assez feint pour qu’Angelo ricanât :

« D’après toi ?

— Ce n’est pourtant pas l’impression que j’ai eue hier soir, ni ce que Shura a pu en dire.

— Je cache bien mon jeu. Comme toi, rajouta le Cancer après un court silence matois. Alors ? Tu t’y es pris comment ?

— Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

— Je suis curieux. Et après tout, c’est moi qui te l’ai demandé, non ? Promis, je ne dirai rien. »

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment sans rien dire, la Vierge scrutant les traits de son vis-à-vis sur lesquels il ne décela rien d’autre qu’un amusement dénué de toute malice ou velléité de manipulation. A l’évidence et contre toute attente, Angelo vivait son tout nouveau statut de non fumeur le plus sereinement du monde.

Sa surprise, Shaka la conserva néanmoins par devers lui, se contentant d’un sourire mince et paisible. Si devant ses pairs, il avait témoigné d’une confiance tranquille à l’égard du Cancer et de ses capacités à tenir sa bonne résolution – c’est qu’il fallait jouer le jeu – il n’avait cependant pas pu s’empêcher de s’interroger à part lui : le souhait de l’Italien, que ce dernier lui avait partagé en aparté le soir de Noël, était à ce point inattendu que la Vierge avait d’abord cru mal comprendre. Avant que l’autre ne lui répétât, patiemment, les termes de la décision personnelle qu’il avait prise plusieurs jours auparavant. Et ne lui demandât son aide.

Plus que la décision elle-même, c’était ce dernier point qui avait nourri les doutes de Shaka : que le Cancer voulût arrêter de fumer, c’était une chose. Mais qu’il considérât que pour atteindre cet objectif, il avait besoin d’être challengé, fût-ce indépendamment de la volonté de ceux qu’il avait désignés unilatéralement avec lui-même comme ses adversaires, en était une autre. Comme s’il estimait ne pas être capable de réussir seul. Or, il n’était pas dans les habitudes d’Angelo de laisser transparaître ce genre de doute ; et si doute ce dernier avait, alors dans ce cas…

Le sourire de la Vierge s’accentua : allons, décidément, cet homme ne cesserait jamais de l’étonner. Et au fond, il était plutôt fier d’avoir contribué à ce qu’il pouvait désormais considérer comme un succès indiscutable.

« Avant toute chose, sache que je n’ai pas outrepassé les règles régissant notre ordre, commença l’Indien, son sérieux recouvré. Au cas où tu te poserais la question.

— Je dois avouer que cette idée m’a effectivement traversé l’esprit, c’est vrai. Mais – le Cancer balaya le préambule de la Vierge d’un geste désinvolte – au-delà du fait que quelqu’un aurait risqué de s’en apercevoir –au hasard, un Gémeau ou deux de ma connaissance – quand bien même tu aurais utilisé ton cosmos que ça ne m’aurait pas posé de souci.

— A mon tour de ne pas être surpris, je suppose ?

— Tu supposes bien. Donc ?

— Donc… Sais-tu que pour ouvrir leurs perceptions, nombreux parmi les adeptes de la méditation sont ceux qui consomment des psychotropes naturels ? La nature est généreuse pour toutes sortes de choses, même les plus étonnantes. Par exemple, la famille des...

— Tu comptes vraiment me servir un cours de botanique, là, maintenant, tout de suite ?

— C'est toi qui m'as demandé de t'expliquer, rétorqua Shaka sur un ton de reproche.

— De m'expliquer, oui, pas de me faire un exposé. »

Shaka laissa échapper un petit soupir de dépit. C'était qu'à la vérité, il n'était pas mécontent de lui dans cette affaire, d'autant plus au regard des résultats inespérés dont il avait pu prendre la mesure la veille au soir, et du délai plutôt serré associé à la demande originelle du Cancer. Et par dessus le marché, sans que Mü ne se doutât de quoi que ce fût.

Néanmoins, il connaissait bien son interlocuteur et savait ce dernier de nature impatiente et encline aux réponses directes. Simples. Et surtout, courtes.

« Des plantes, dont le principe actif est propice à la désinhibition.

— Pardon ? – Angelo avait levé un sourcil – le soir du réveillon, il ne me semble pourtant pas avoir vu qui que ce soit danser à poil sur les tables.

— Tout est question de dosage, précisa l'Indien. Comme avec n'importe quelle drogue.

— Tu les as...

— Je n'ai fait que leur donner un petit coup de pouce, rien de plus. Juste de quoi faire en sorte qu'ils sachent reconnaître des désirs potentiels dont ils n'avaient pas forcément conscience.

— Parce que tu ranges la volonté d'arrêter de fumer dans la catégorie des “désirs potentiels”, toi ?

— N'était-ce pas ton cas ?

— Je savais que je voulais le faire. Eux, c'est déjà beaucoup moins sûr.

— Et bien dans ce cas, considérons que tu avais déjà fait sur toi-même le travail vers lequel je les ai aidés à aller.

— Et tu as fait ça quand ?

— Je ne bois pas : je pouvais donc m'occuper du service pour tout le monde, non ? » Et un sourire lumineux de s'épanouir sur le visage de la Vierge, sans pour autant altérer la noblesse de ses traits, ni ce port d'une innocence altière qu'il trimballait partout avec lui et qui lui attirait immanquablement la confiance de tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin.

_Sans. Déconner._

Angelo hocha la tête, l'air entendu, sans pour autant réussir tout à fait à réprimer un petit frisson entre les omoplates.

« Et tu as balancé ta... mixture dans les verres sans te faire gauler ?

— Il faut croire, fit Shaka avec un délicat haussement d'épaules. Même si je n'ai pas réussi à m'approcher de celui de Camus. Et encore moins de sa bouteille.

— Tu m'étonnes. »

Le Verseau était le seul parmi eux à consommer de la vodka. Un vrai cliché ambulant considérant sa formation dans les terres reculées de la Sibérie mais qu'il assumait si volontiers que plus aucun de ses camarades ne trouvait le moindre intérêt à l'asticoter sur le sujet. Aussi disposait-il d'une totale exclusivité sur les stocks que Saga mettait à sa disposition et avait-il pris l'habitude d’être le seul – à quelques rares exceptions près, quand Milo consentait à cet effort – à consommer de ce tord-boyaux dont personne ne voulait. Quelqu'un d'autre que lui qui poserait la main sur l'une de ses bouteilles réservées attirerait immanquablement l'attention.

« Mais dans ce cas, comment se fait-il qu'il ait lui aussi pris cette résolution ? S'interrogea l'Italien tout haut, tout en se grattant la joue. Parce que de nous tous, c'était le pire. Fumeur, je veux dire.

— Il a dû lui aussi trouver ses propres raisons.

— Milo ?

— Peut-être.

— Ce serait bien une première. »

Shaka ne releva pas et le Cancer ne poursuivit pas plus avant de son côté jusqu'à ce que :

« En tout cas, l'effet de ton truc, là, n'a pas été immédiat sur tout le monde, grommela-t-il. J'ai bien cru que Shura n'allait pas suivre.

— Il n'a pas essayé de te dissuader que je sache.

— Non, il a cru que je me dissuaderais tout seul. C'est pire.

— Vraiment ? Alors, peut-être que c'est lui qui avait besoin d'une motivation. Encore plus que toi.

— Mouais.

— D'ailleurs, à ce sujet... »

Remuant sur sa chaise, l'Indien décroisa les jambes et posa ses coudes sur la table, les mains ouvertes sur le plateau de bois.

« Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi quoi ?

— Pourquoi avoir décidé d'arrêter de fumer ? »

Il y avait dans la question assez de sous-entendus qui n'avaient pas besoin d'être formulés pour que le Cancer clignât des yeux une paire de fois, avant de reporter son attention sur ses propres mains, arrondies autour de sa tasse vide qu'il finit par repousser sur le côté. A son tour, il changea de position sur son siège, le dossier de ce dernier grinçant sous son poids lorsqu'il s'y appuya. Entre ses genoux, le pouce de sa main droite grattait furieusement celui de la gauche.

Il n'en savait rien.

Ou plutôt si, il en avait une idée mais trop vague et trop insaisissable pour qu'il fût capable de la formuler comme il convenait et surtout d'en servir une version qui satisfît la Vierge installé en face de lui. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que l'opportunité en avait surgi un beau matin au réveil, sous le rayon d'un soleil d'automne. La lumière lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux, et l'avait obligé à détourner la tête vers Shura qui dormait à ses côtés. Il l'avait regardé, un long moment. Il l'avait écouté respirer. Et le temps avait coulé autour d'eux, à la fois lent et inexorable.

C'était tout.

Angelo secoua la tête, la bouche entrouverte sur des mots qui n'avaient visiblement pas l'intention de sortir, et l'attention de Shaka fut soudain détournée par le fond musical qui meublait le silence devenu méditatif. Il réalisa qu’il en avait perdu l’habitude. Tout au long des années qu’il avait passées au Sanctuaire, dont certaines n’avaient pas si souvent été entrecoupées que ça par des missions ou une volonté assez impérieuses pour l’obliger à en sortir, son imperméabilité à l’extérieur avait été mise à l’épreuve, ne serait-ce que par la musique qui s’échappait toujours d’un temple ou d’un autre, le quatrième et le dixième n’ayant jamais été en reste de ce point de vue. Bien malgré lui, Shaka était ainsi demeuré au fait des modes et des courants populaires, et dans le même temps s’était forgé une culture musicale pour le moins diversifiée au regard des goûts éclectiques de certains de ses pairs. Dans une certaine mesure cependant : le morceau qui débutait en cet instant très précis lui était parfaitement inconnu.

Sa propre présomption lui tira un sourire moqueur, alors que les accords de guitare s'élevaient, se succédant sur un rythme rapide et curieusement métalliques. Le son était plaisant ; il se surprit bientôt à battre la mesure du pied.

En face de lui, le Cancer parut au même moment s'extirper de ses pensées et son regard s'éclaira comme il dérivait de la platine, sur laquelle il s'était tantôt distraitement posé, vers Shaka qui l'observait, tout en demeurant visiblement à l'écoute de la [musique ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HS3hV8q05Hg):

« Ça te plaît ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Oui. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Tendant le bras, l'Italien extirpa la jaquette du CD et la donna à la Vierge. Avant de reprendre :

« Je crois que j'ai ta réponse.

— En effet, je ne connais pas du tout cet artiste.

— Ce n'est pas de ça dont je te parle. »

Shaka releva les yeux, curieux, pour croiser ceux d'Angelo, qui s'étrécirent comme il souriait, la peau mate à leur entour se plissant en une myriade de rides plus rieuses les unes que les autres.

« En fait c’est tout simple : si j’ai arrêté de fumer, c’est parce qu’aujourd’hui, je suis trop vieux pour mourir aussi jeune. »

Et le Cancer d’éclater de rire, dans la froide lumière de l’hiver.

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Too Old to Die Young" - Brother Dege: ce titre est connu du grand public car il figure sur l'OST de "Django Unchained" de Tarentino (sortie en 2012) mais sa release officielle date de 2010. Or, notre histoire se déroule en 2009. Cependant, on trouve les premières versions de ce titre sur [Youtube dès 2008](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cY_iNlUsS5I). (et toc!)


End file.
